Torn
by Leilita Chan
Summary: Sequel to Hijacked Holiday! Asuma x Ino are back in Konoha. It's been a year since their tryst. Asuma tries to keep his steamy affair w/his x-student a secret, while he's also still stringing Kurenai along. But he'll soon find out...truth hurts LEMONS!
1. Web of Lies

So here it is! The next installment in my Asuma x Ino series. Set one year after the craziness of Hijacked Holiday. I'm being a little naughty and posting the first two chapters only a day apart from H.H so please enjoy and **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

Inner Lei: This is unheard of! I won't stand for it! Releasing two chapters so close to the end of Hijacked Holiday?! Where's your sense of mystery Lei!

Me: I know I know...but the first lemon it's just... so good...must... not post...can't stop *clicks add chapter* Ahh...woo I feel better.

Inner Lei: Hmm...*clears throat* that lemon _is_ pretty steamy...let me uh... go uh... triple check this for any grammatical errors! *grabs laptop and runs off to re-read for the 15th time*

Me: You're such a perv

Inner Lei: ...You do realize you're talking to yourself right...

Me: ...*sweatdrop*...just start the damn story

Inner Lei: ...That's what I thought ;)

**Title**: TORN

**Rating**: M for all the wild, steamy, lemony content. Consider yourself warned!

**Parings**: Asuma x Ino, Kurenai x Asuma, Kiba x Ino, Genma x (you'll just have to read and see *wink*)

**Genre**: Angst/Romance/Humour

DISCLAIMER: Guess what guys....I don't own Naruto *collective gasp* Just lovingly borrowed some characters from Kishimoto to play with...I'll give 'em back... honest ;D

* * *

**WEB OF LIES**

The Sarutobi heir carefully unwrapped the creamy limbs tangled in his own and pushed himself out of her bed with a sigh. He hadn't planned on coming back to her, he didn't even really know how he got back here. And yet, here he was. Something about the soft spoken crimson eyed beauty just never let go of him. It wasn't like he needed her, but he still craved her. He pulled his pants on and sat at the edge of her bed mussing his chestnut hair in frustration. _This is the last time. _He said to himself, but he knew it wasn't.

"Leaving so soon," her voice curled out of the quiet behind him.

"Yea," he started to grumble some excuse, "In the morning I've got to--"

Kurenai cut him off, "Save it Asuma."

The bearded Jonin turned to face her. Even in the darkness her wine colored eyes burned into him.

"Why do you lie to me." she questioned softly, in her trademark gentle yet direct manner.

"...."

"You act like I don't know what this is to you," she looked away, fixing her gaze instead on the ceiling above, "We've been like this for three years now. And you still can't even tell me the truth about the simplest things."

It was disquieting to know that he was the cause of the subtle hurt in her eyes.

"Kurenai..."

The raven haired woman turned to him.

"I..." He sighed again, lost for words.

He couldn't tell her that he liked their situation just how it was. He definitely couldn't tell her that he was also sleeping with his former student almost every night outside of the few he spent here. Nor could he tell her that she deserved so much better then what he was giving her.

He couldn't say any of that because collectively, none of it made sense. She was right. They'd been like this for three years now and he still didn't feel compelled to be with her, but yet something inside him selfishly didn't want to let her go.

He wouldn't have minded if she was seeing someone else too. Sometimes he actually wished she would find someone new that could make her happy. But Asuma knew she wouldn't, for her there was only him; which just put more pressure on the Sarutobi heir, and god he hated that pressure.

"I...I've got to go." he pulled his shirt on and kissed her forehead softly. Grabbing his flak vest from the floor and taking his leave.

Kurenai watched him go like she did every time, in silence. The Kunoichi didn't know why she let him back in each time he knocked. Honestly she didn't even know if she loved him, their bond was much more of a deep friendship then anything else. But friends don't screw each other, and therein lies the rub.

She stretched languidly and yawned. Maybe that was the reason it kept going on like this. Maybe it was the fact that neither Shinobi really had a clue what they were or what they even wanted from the other. It was much more then sex, but far less then a relationship.

Kurenai had to admit, she was just as reluctant as Asuma was to slap a title on things or tell people they were together. So the Kunoichi kept the wall up between them and he did too. That way they never got too close or too far. It was absurd.

She was getting way too old for this kind of shit but at the same time Kurenai wasn't ready to stop...or maybe she just didn't know how to stop. The perplexed woman combed her fingers through her dark tresses as she pondered. Coming up with no good answer as usual, she rolled over and pulled up the covers. Obviously she wasn't going to work this one out tonight, might as well just get some sleep.

**-xxxxXXXXxxxx-**

Asuma stood on the rooftop, unlit cigarette hanging precariously from his lips as his mind drifted. He startled suddenly as if coming back to cognizance and lifted his hand to shield the flame of his lighter; allowing it to engulf the end of the tobacco until the tip became an ember, burning bright and crackling as he inhaled.

He expelled the dense cloud of smoke and watched it dissipate into the night air. Smoking was a vice that everyone scolded him for but he couldn't quit. It was much deeper then just an addiction, it was comfort. That familiar smoke seemed like a nuisance to other people, but to him...It was home, it was warmth and safety, it reminded him of his dad...

Man, he missed that stubborn old geezer. It ate away at Asuma that it took him all these years to finally realize what an amazing father his dad had been and now, he was gone.

"Had to go out in a blaze of glory didn't you...show off." the Sarutobi heir chuckled sadly.

He wondered what his dad would have to say about all this. Most likely some wise cryptic message Asuma wouldn't really understand until twenty years later. He looked up towards the dark window where he knew Kurenai was probably already fast asleep. The Jonin wasn't sure why he lingered in this spot every time he left her house. Something about watching over her from afar put him at ease.

"What the hell have I gotten myself into," he muttered.

This past year had been full of surprises. After what happened between him and Ino in Umimura¹, Asuma expected to come back to Konoha and leave whatever they had behind. Thinking it would never happen again...oh but it did, almost every night in fact and he was mostly to blame for that.

His relationship with Ino was night and day from his relationship with Kurenai. Considering the two women were polar opposites, that was to be expected. Kurenai was gentle and poised. Ino was fiery and abrasive. Kurenai soothed him, calmed him. Ino drove him absolutely insane, but that insanity had almost become a vice like the cigarettes he so coveted.

Somehow she'd gotten under his skin and into his mind, not a day went by in the last year that he hadn't wanted her. Even the times he came to see Kurenai it was only to get away from that incessant need for Ino before it suffocated him. But then the next night he would be right back at the blond's apartment telling her to come home with him.

It was bad news, not just because she was his former student but if it became common knowledge that he had no intention of ever being in a committed relationship with her, Asuma was pretty certain her father Inoichi would personally take his life with his bare hands.

Somehow they'd managed to keep it a secret from everyone up until now, he convinced Ino that it was the best way. But she didn't know about Kurenai and although he knew Kurenai assumed he slept with other women she definitely didn't suspect Ino. Asuma was thankful that Kurenai never ever came to his house, actually he wasn't sure she even knew where it was. Ino on the other hand was there constantly.

"Like a thorn in my side," he smiled softly at the thought of her.

The blond Kunoichi was so much more then she seemed. As much as she was loud, obnoxious and utterly infuriating at times, underneath that she was also beautiful, much more mature then he gave her credit for, incredibly sexy and even caring. Gentle was not a word one used to describe Ino Yamanaka, but she was soft and giving in her own way.

His smile faded as the familiar impulse to be close to her rose in his chest. That was definitely not an option. He hadn't heard from her in two weeks. It was the longest time they'd spent apart in a year and he tried to tell himself it was for the best, after all he'd known that it would eventually happen.

When she showed up that day to "talk" he already knew what was coming. They fought. She wanted to know if he cared about her. He told her to stop asking stupid questions. She said she wouldn't wait forever. He said no one was holding her hostage. She asked him if she would ever be more then just a fuck for him. He said he didn't do relationships and he was done with this conversation so drop it. Usually she would have yelled some more, called him every curse she could think of, but that time was different. She just got quiet, so quiet it was scary and then she left.

He flicked the bud away before it could burn his lips. Agitated that he was thinking about her again when he told himself not to. Ino was nineteen. She should be dating guys her own age, not him. Asuma sighed and jumped from his rooftop perch, heading down the familiar streets towards his place. Wishing that he would open the door and find her in his bed waiting.

But he knew it would be empty.

**-xxxxXXXXxxxx-**

Ino leisurely moved through the shop. Pruning some of the Bonsai, applying a light sprinkle of fertilizer to the cut flowers, then watering all the potted plants. She took her gloves off and smiled, it was nice to be back here. She hated this task when she was younger but ever since she was promoted to second in command at the Information Extraction Unit she rarely had enough time to help her family out with the store. Now that she had a couple of weeks off, she tried to come back whenever she could, appreciating the comforting ritual. This place was like home.

That morning she had finally woken up feeling like herself again. For the first time in two weeks the Kunoichi felt good, almost happy. Ino giggled, she was pretty sure it had a lot to do with the night before and that amazing dinner date with a certain ANBU op from the Inuzuka clan.

When Kiba came into the flower shop a week earlier, Ino was so deep in her depressed slump from Asuma that she barely noticed him but when the blond finally looked up, she felt a flutter in her chest. They hadn't seen much of each other in the past year and she had almost forgotten how ridiculously handsome he was. The Kunoichi was immediately self conscious. Like most girls, Ino usually looked exactly how she felt which at that moment...happened to be like shit. All that evaporated when Kiba flashed a sexy grin and his eyes lit up.

"This must be my lucky day! Hey beautiful..."

Ino almost swooned. The rest was a blur. Sparks flew like they always did when the two of them got together, he found some excuse to come into the shop everyday for that whole week finally asking her out to dinner last night. Usually she would have said no, but since she was done waiting on Asuma there was no reason not to. It was the best night Ino remembered having in a very long time. Kiba wasn't only attractive, he was charming, smart, funny and he made her feel like she was the only girl in the world whenever she was with him. She found herself irresistibly drawn to the older boy not quite sure of why.

Ino looked up at the clock on the wall. Kiba was taking her out tonight around 7:00. The day couldn't go by fast enough, she was anxious to see him again. The blond had no clue what he had planned but honestly she didn't even care. Ino walked over to the door humming to herself as she propped it open.

"Asuma who?" she mused.

She refused to be broken by anyone, not when she deserved so much better and even though she still missed him, slowly the idea of letting him go was becoming less painful.

"They say time heals all wounds huh..."

She certainly hoped so.

* * *

WEB OF LIES Footnotes

¹Umimura: Fictitious seaside resort which was the setting for my Fic **Hijacked Holiday. **Literal translation: Ocean Village (Umi meaning "ocean" Mura meaning "Village"). **A/N:** I based Umimura loosely on the Port of Futami located on the island of Chichijima which is one of the 30 subtropical and tropical islands that make up the Ogasawara Group (aka Bonin Islands) located in the Pacific Ocean about 1,000km directly south of the Tokyo, Japan.

**As I always say...The stage is set! I've been writing this Fic so freakin quickly I'm sort of amazed at myself *blushes* Make sure to drop a review and tell me what you think!! Chappy 2 is up as well!**


	2. Only Me

I must reaaaaallly love you guys to post this so soon....ok ok I do! Lol here is Chappy 2! I haven't started the next chapter yet, so be my inspiration! Make sure you **REVIEW**!

-Lei-

WARNING: There is will be foul language...and smex...hot boundary crossing, inappropriate teacher on barely legal student SMEX! So I urge you to run away now if any of this offends your delicate sensibilities!

* * *

**ONLY ME**

_Ino looked up at the clock on the wall. Kiba wanted to take her out tonight around 7o'clock. This day couldn't go by fast enough, she was anxious to see him again. The blond wasn't sure where they were going but honestly she didn't even care. Ino walked over to the door humming to herself as she propped it open._

_"Asuma who?" she mused._

_She refused to let him break her, not when she deserved so much better and even though she still missed him, slowly the idea of letting him go was becoming less painful._

_"They say time heals all wounds huh..."_

_She certainly hoped so._

**-xxxxXXXXxxxx-**

The place was full when the pair walked in, but both of them hardly noticed anyone outside of the other. Kiba led the beaming blond towards the bar, hands clasped together, fingers comfortably intertwined. The Kunoichi studied him trying to figure out _what_ it was about the teen that made her so damn giddy, what did he posses that was so magnetic...

Kiba ordered a round then took a seat atop one of the bar stools, she leaned against him smiling, staring inquisitively into his eyes. There was something about the Inuzuka that she craved. Something wild and spontaneous. Kiba was the type who's blood always ran hot, he was passionate about everything he did. Whenever he looked at her she could physically feel the intensity of his emotions. That night was no different. He didn't have to say a word, his eyes told her how much he wanted her. Ino suddenly remembered why she always found herself drawn back to him. It was this very reason, that intensity was a major turn on. And those unruly good looks didn't hurt either.

She blushed and broke their stare. Kiba smiled. He reached out, sliding his hand through her hair and letting his fingers curl around the back of her neck. The handsome Inuzuka had been with a lot of girls and none had ever given him as hard of a time as Ino, but he couldn't help going back to her. It was more then how attractive she was. It was that hidden vulnerability only he could see...that and her scent, she smelled fucking incredible. It was light, sensual and utterly feminine. He knew that scent so well that he could pick it up even if she was a mile away. The canine tamer sat up and pulled the younger girl in between his legs smirking when he felt her pulse quicken against his fingertips.

"Kiba what are you doing?" she whispered looking around at the crowded bar.

"What does it look like," he allowed his lips to brush lightly over hers.

"Aren't you worried people will see?" her heart was racing.

The Inuzuka looked back at her quizzically.

"You think I care if people see me kissing you? Are you crazy."

She looked down, ashamed at how much Asuma had affected her perception of men. Kiba slid his finger under her chin and lifted her face up to look at him.

"Ino you're amazing. I don't give a shit _who_ sees us, if I could invite the whole world to watch me kiss you I would."

The ANBU op didn't wait for her response, just captured her lips with his, pulling her body even closer. Ino was melting, Kiba knew just how to kiss a woman and she had a feeling he was well aware of his own prowess. Hard and soft at the same time, flicking his tongue against hers firmly... pulling back a little to tease her then diving deeper. It was obvious why so many girls had a thing for him.

Across the room Asuma watched from the shadows trying his best not to crush the pint glass in his hand. Kakashi and Genma were talking about something, but he had stopped listening long ago. To be exact, he tuned them out the minute he saw Ino walk in with _him_. He knew why she was there. He knew he had no right to do what he was about to do, but he refused to sit back and watch her with someone else. The bearded Jonin got up from his stool without a word. Genma looked after him.

"Where the hell is he going?"

"Beats me." Kakashi shrugged and they fell back into conversation.

Asuma walked over to Ino trying his best to control his anger and failing miserably. He wanted to physically drag Kiba off her but instead he stood behind them.

"Let's go." his tone was icy. Fittingly, Ino froze.

The blond felt his chakra even before he spoke, it was seething with malice. She gently pulled back from Kiba and turned to face Asuma about to tell him to leave her the hell alone. But when she saw his face she stopped. His eyes were dark and dangerous. Immediately she felt the need to get him as far away from Kiba as possible, instinct told her that tonight wasn't a night to test him.

Kiba looked up at Asuma confused, Asuma was staring daggers at Ino. The Inuzuka had no idea what was going on, but he could have cut the tension between the two with a kunai. When Ino walked around Asuma and started for the door, Kiba stood and reached to grab her wrist.

"Ino wait--"

His words disappeared as the air left his lungs. In that split second Asuma's hand had connected with his chest sending the off guard Inuzuka flying back against the bar. He didn't have a chance to react before Asuma grabbed the front of his shirt and lifted him off the ground.

"Stay the fuck away from her." he cautioned lowly eyes full of fire. "Next time I have to tell you this I will put you through a wall and that's a promise."

The clamorous room fell eerily quiet, all eyes on the two men. Asuma released Kiba's shirt and walked outside. Ino followed, mortified at the scene he'd just created. Kiba slumped against the bar stunned. With Asuma gone, Genma and Kakashi quickly made their way over to the ANBU op, pulling him upright.

"Holy shit...what was that about?!" Kiba questioned both men.

Kakashi looked back at him confused.

"We were just about to ask you the same question."

"I have no idea man," the Inuzuka stood brushing himself off and felt rage start to replace shock, "But that was a bitch-ass thing to do. Wait 'til I find him!"

Kiba started for the door and Genma grabbed his shoulder.

"Calm down. It was pretty lame, but you don't want it with Asuma. Trust me."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!" Kiba glared at the senbon sucker. The Jonin shook his head.

"Kid listen. I know you're ANBU, but you're still no match for me and even I would have a hard time with Asuma. Especially when he's fired up like that. So let this one go...we'll talk to him." Genma looked over at Kakashi who nodded in agreement.

Kiba was not usually one to control his temper, but something told him that right now Ino owed him an explanation even more so then Asuma. He would hold off until then.

"Pick up my tab and I'll consider it." Kiba crossed his arms expectantly. Kakashi snickered.

Genma cringed, he was stingier with money then both Kakashi and Asuma put together (which was saying a lot). But in this case, it was better then having to physically stop the Sarutobi from killing Kiba and then paying the medical bill for the injuries he himself would undoubtedly sustain in the process.

"Fine." he grumbled.

Kiba's eyes lit up.

"In that case, everyone the next round's on me!" The guys lined up at the bar cheered.

There was a loud thud and Kakashi looked over to see a limp Genma twitching on the floor mumbling.

"Let him kill the kid...I don't even care anymore...why...why did I even say anything....someone take me home..."

Kakashi chuckled and extended a hand to his friend.

"Nope a deal's a deal. Come on Scrooge we've got to get you nice and drunk before they show up with your bill."

**-xxxxXXXXxxxx-**

Outside the mood was a lot less jovial. Incredibly frosty would be a more precise description. Ino couldn't believe Asuma had put her in such a compromising position. The Kunoichi was too angry to even yell at him. She just started walking in the direction of her apartment.

"Where the fuck are you going." Asuma called after her puffing furiously on his cigarette.

"Home!" she yelled without even turning around.

"We need to talk." he growled. Ino spun on her heel. How ridiculous! _Now _he wanted to 'talk'?!

"I have absolutely nothing to say to you!"

Asuma's already frazzled patience snapped.

"You want me to make a scene?! Fine Ino. That's what you wanted all this time anyway right? For everyone to fucking know... Great, I will tear this place apart, that little shit Kiba included!"

He flicked his smoke to the ground and started back towards the bar.

"Grrragh!" Ino stomped her foot in frustration, "You are so fucking annoying!"

Asuma stopped, watching the blond huff and then start walking in the opposite direction, this time towards _his_ apartment. If he wasn't so aggravated he would have laughed at how easily he got his way. But instead he shoved a hand through his hair and followed her in silence. He hated that she could do this to him.

Sure he was never really the calmest, most patient person to begin with but Ino made him so irrational it was ridiculous. For fucks sake! He was never jealous. The best thing a woman could do for him was to have another guy, it just gave Asuma a great excuse to never have to commit. Kurenai didn't make him jealous, no one did. Only Ino. For some reason the idea of another guy touching her drove him absolutely nuts and he hated it.

By the time they got to his place the Sarutobi heir had gone through about half a pack of smokes and they still hadn't said a word to each other. He pushed his key into the door and held it open. Ino walked into the familiar space, slipping off her shoes as she flicked on the lights and sat atop the far arm of his couch. The Jonin shut the door behind him, took his sandals off and walked into the kitchen. Throwing his cigarettes and keys on the table and his jacket over the back of a chair. The silence continued.

From her perch Ino watched him move around the kitchen, grabbing a glass then washing it before filling it with water. She couldn't stand how everything he did was somehow sexy. _Stop it_! She refused to be turned on at a time like this. The blond cleared her throat.

"Well?"

"Well what." Asuma turned and leaned up against the counter eyeing the defiant girl.

"Well I'm here. So talk." she replied testily.

"What the hell were you thinking." the Jonin demanded.

Ino rolled her eyes and stood up, "I don't owe you an explanation Asuma. You made it very clear that you don't want anything serious with me. So I'm free to do whatever or _whoever_ I want."

Asuma put the glass down, in a second he closed the distance between them. She backed up a little. _God he's fast._

"Say that again." he challenged.

"I said I am FREE to do whatever or whoever I want, Asuma!"

Her voice was steady but her body language betrayed her intimidation as the Kunoichi stepped back yet again, stopped from going any further by the wall behind her. He was on her in an instant pinning the beauty with a growl. Ino gasped at the impact and then shivered at the sensation of his hard body pressed against hers.

"Stop it." she whispered.

"No." He wasn't going to let that circumstantial bullshit make her forget who she came home to.

Asum dragged his hand down her body lustfully, smoothing the fabric of her dress as he went. It was bad enough he already couldn't see Ino in a dress without wanting to take it off but _this_ dress was ridiculous. The little tight black sheath clung to every delicious curve of her body leaving so much yet so little to the imagination. His hand came up to the neckline of the sexy garment and pressed against it. Ino's eyes widened.

"Asuma don't even th--"

He smirked, before she could finish he used wind chakra from his palm to slit the entire dress right down the middle. Ino stared at the remains of her ruined dress, rage bubbling.

"You've got to be kidding me!? You're paying to replace this...What the fuck am I going to wear outside now Asuma?!"

He laughed coolly, pulling the dress open and pushing himself back against her.

"You don't need clothes because you're not leaving."

His lips found her neck biting the surface hard enough to elicit a yelp from the flaxen haired youth. The bearded shinobi grinned, eyes full of cunning as he allowed his tongue to swirl over the tender spot easing the pain.

"And I'm not buying you _anything_ you plan to wear for another guy." he whispered dangerously into her ear flicking the lobe with his tongue. Asuma's hand traced her collarbone then her breast, then her stomach before slipping into the top of her lacy barely there panties.

"How dare you put on this sexy shit for someone else."

His fingers slid between her folds opening into a 'v' as his thumb grazed along her exposed sensitive nubbin. Teasing it without rubbing it directly. Ino's hands came up to the tall man's shoulders clutching them so she wouldn't fall as pleasure trembled through her.

"...uhh.." she moaned.

Asuma stared at her face, when she whimpered again his dick fought against the restriction of his pants begging for release. He pressed her lips in a hungry kiss. It was hard and demanding, forcing her lips apart with his tongue than dominating her mouth until they both ran out of breath. He pulled his lips away.

"Apologize."

Ino glared back at him in silence. Determined not to give him what he wanted so easily. The Jonin sneered and allowed two fingers to slip inside her, driving them deep into her wetness until his knuckles rest against her moist opening. He curled his fingers forward and then dragged them downwards searching for that tiny spot that would make her fall apart. When he found it, the blond cried out and let her head fall back against the wall as waves of euphoria rippled through her. _How does he do this to me. _

Asuma smiled, "Apologize." he stroked the sensitive spot again.

"Mmm...ah...I...I'm sorry." The blond whispered breathless.

The Sarutobi heir groaned, this game that they played drove him to madness. Sometimes just hearing her give in to him garnered the same result as her physical touch. This was one of those times.

Asuma pulled his fingers from her and hurriedly unfastened his pants letting them fall to the ground. His arousal protruded from the front of his boxers which he didn't bother to take off. He just lifted the Kunoichi higher on the wall wrapping her thighs around his waist, then pushed her panties aside and roughly sheathed himself inside of her. Ino buried her face in his shoulder to muffle her lustful cry at his abrupt entrance. She could feel his burning length pulsing in her like a heart beat.

Asuma stilled himself leaning down to drag his teeth along the crest of her shoulder. No matter how many times they had sex (and they were well into the hundreds by now) he could never prepare himself for how tight and hot she was around him. When she wrapped her arms around his neck he moaned and bit her softly, pulling his shaft out and then easing back inside her at an excruciatingly slow place. He thrust slowly into her wetness again, loving the little mewls and moans that fell from her lips. He kissed his way up her shoulder as he pulled out, then moved up her neck finally capturing her lips when he pushed back in, smothering her pleasured cries with his mouth.

"How does my dick feel. Hmm." he whispered against her cheek.

Ino trembled. His slow strokes were like bliss and torture at the same time.

"So...ahh...so good." her voice trembled.

"No one else is going to fuck you like I can..." he panted, "You know that don't you."

She shut her eyes and buried her fingers into his hair knowing he expected an answer.

"...Screw...you...."

Asuma grunted as his thrusts sped up a slightly, making sure to push deep each time, swiveling his hips for extra stimulation.

"You love the way I fuck you... don't you."

"Mmmmmnnnn...." This time Ino couldn't find words.

The Sarutobi heir was trembling. She fit over him like a glove. His dick was so hard that there was a thin line between his current pleasure and pain. He thought about how he never got this hard for anyone else and a low ululation escaped him.

"Why the fuck do you do this to me, huh." Asuma's voice was strangled, desperate.

Ino rocked her hips into his, her soft lips traveled over his neck passionately. He couldn't take it anymore. He pulled out of her panting and tore the rest of her dress away from her body. The blond hastily pulled the Jonin's boxers down over his wet shaft, letting them fall to the floor while Asuma pulled his shirt over his head. Then he reached down and ripped off her underwear before picked her up again. Kissing her savagely while he carried her to his bedroom, unhooking her bra and tossing it to the floor.

They fell down into the messy bed where he rolled over onto his back. Asuma positioned the buxom blond above his dick then watched himself slowly disappear inside her as her velvet walls slid down over his thick length. His eyes snapped shut and his head fell back into the pillow, he clutched her hips with a groan.

"...Fuuck..."

The blond simpered at his cry and began riding him, hands spread behind her on his thigh's, back arched in ecstasy. When Asuma opened his eyes he immediately regretted it. His breath hitched as he almost drowned in the image of the young blond astride him. Full breasts bouncing in tantalizing circles, wild golden hair pouring down her back.

"You should see yourself right now." he rasped biting his lip in awe. "You should see how fucking good you look bouncing on my..ughh." he moaned when in reply she rolled her hips and came down hard and fast on his member.

It had only been two weeks without him but it seemed like two years, Ino felt primal, she couldn't stop. Not until she released this unbearable pressure coiling in her stomach. The blond paused and leaned forward then started grinding down again. Moaning every time the head of his dick bumped against her cervix. Ino peered at him from under heavy lids.

"Mmmm...You feel so good _sensei_." she whispered leaning down to flick her tongue across his nipple digging her nails into his sides at the same time.

Asuma gave a gruff cry and buried his hands into her hair. When she moved to his other nipple and wet it with her tongue he gasped.

"Slow down." he begged hoarsely.

Ino sat up, her eyes gleamed.

"Why," she whispered coyly, never slowing her pace.

He growled, "Cause I'm going to fucking cum if you don't that's why."

Of course that line only pushed the blond to go faster, she threw her head back with a whimper as she rode him hard. Asuma was shaking, he tried his best to stop her hips but the incredible sensation of her wet heat on his dick was making it hard to focus.

"...Shiiit..Ino...stop...", she was driving him crazy but he couldn't control her.

The Sarutobi heir quickly pushed himself up into a sitting position, desperately trying not to bust inside of her. His mouth traveled over her breasts sucking each nipple hungrily; then biting her neck before wrapping both his arms around her waist tightly, slowing her wild thrusts down, if only a little. He panted into her ear.

"I don't want anyone else inside you baby... I don't want anyone else kissing you...touching you, holding you... only me," his words were both forceful and tender.

The blond looked down at him eyes full of need. She felt the first waves of her orgasm approaching and shivered. Asuma's strong arms pulled her hips down on him hard, making her take every inch of his throbbing cock. She cried out.

"Promise me baby," he gasped, "Promise me."

Ino couldn't deny him. No matter how much she wished it wasn't true, Asuma was still the only man she wanted to give herself to. She buried her face in his hair, wishing he could stay inside her forever, wishing he could stop pushing her away and let her love him.

"I.... promise."

With that, the Jonin started slamming her down on him fast, moaning like she'd never heard him moan before, lost. His cries only pushed her closer to the edge. Ino shut her eyes and grit her teeth feeling her climax gathering.

"Look at me," he commanded gruffly, "I want you to look at me while you cum."

Ino forced her eyes open and stared into his hazel depth. The wild look in those chocolate pools tipped her over the precipice of desire into a free-fall, she felt her body start to spasm violently. Her legs locked and she whimpered his name over and over again as the orgasm ripped through her, sending tears rolling down her cheeks.

He watched her spellbound and felt her walls squeezing tightly around him as she shook, crying out his name. Everything in his mind told him to pull out, but his body couldn't obey.

"Oh my god..." he groaned.

The Jonin buried his face into her neck as his essence exploded inside of her, filling her up with his thick white silk. His climax lasted for what felt like forever. Finally they both fell back into the bed covered with sweat, shaking.

She eased herself off of him letting their combined fluids soak into the sweat dampened sheets. When Ino looked down she couldn't believe how much he'd came. _Thank goodness I just started birth control,_ she chuckled mentally knowing he was going to freak out when he woke up and thought about it.

He turned his head towards her, bleary eyed and exhausted, then smiled and ran his finger across her cheek.

"That... was... fucking amazing." he whispered. She nuzzled closer to him and they both drifted into spent sleep.

**-xxxxXXXXxxxx-**

Several hours later the Kunoichi woke up.

Ino looked out the window to find the moon was still out, she had no idea what time it was but figured it must be pretty late. The blond pushed herself carefully out of the bed and tiptoed into the hallway to retrieve her underwear and bra, pulling them on. When she eyed the shredded remains of her dress she sighed.

"Another one bites the dust."

She went back into the moon lit room and began searching through Asuma's drawers quietly. Since the bearded Jonin had a habit of destroying her clothing (especially skirts and dresses) Ino had taken to leaving a practical pair of jeans and a teeshirt at his house just in case. She dressed herself then leaned back letting her gaze fall on the slumbering man.

He looked like a little boy. Peaceful, docile, almost innocent. It was a far cry from the rugged, short fused man he became in his waking state. Just from looking at him she knew he wouldn't rise until morning.

Usually he was an incredibly light sleeper. Cursed, as most ninja were with a constant subconcious state of awareness. But then there were times like this when he slept so deeply it was almost comatose. The first time she ever witnessed this deep sleep was when they were in Umimura. The Kunoichi had realized over the past year that he only slept like this when he was sexually spent. And from the way he would wake up in the morning surprised and completely disoriented she knew it wasn't something that happened often. Ino smiled. She liked the fact that she could at least give him that...even if he wouldn't allow her to give him more.

Whatever it was called, this thing they had was a mess. A great big tangled mess of feelings and need, denile and the undeniable. It was like they couldn't live with each other yet they couldn't be without. And when they were together, it was fire burning hotter and hotter until it threatened to consume them both.

Ino didn't like admitting it but she was even worse then he was. She hated the thought of another woman even looking at him. Just thinking about how he had been with Kurenai the year before made her sick.

The blonde let out a deep sigh. She crawled into the bed and leaned over him kissing his lips softly as he slept. Running her fingers through his messy hair wishing she could stay with him. But she knew in the morning he would just be back in his shell, lashing out at her and that would hurt too much. She stood up and left the room closing the bedroom door behind her before putting on her shoes and letting herself out of the apartment.

The night was cool, and Ino was grateful for her jeans but wished she had grabbed one of his sweaters as well. She walked through the dark streets toward her apartment silently, thinking about the man she'd left behind sleeping in his own bed...wondering if there would ever come a day when they shared more then that.

* * *

**AHHH...OMG that was like the most fun I have EVER had writing a lemon so far! I don't know why, maybe it's this couple. Well anyway this fic is definitely going to have more smexy time then Hijacked Holiday so I hope you're strapped in....now go on *stares hypnotically into your eyes*....REVIEW...REVIEW...REVIEW!**

**Oh and by the off chance you haven't read Hijacked Holiday yet....Go check it out on my profile!**


	3. Truth Hurts

Chapter 3! Enjoy & please don't forget to **REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER:** Well guys.... at this point I think we are all painfully aware that I don't own Naruto *collective gasp* If you have any lingering doubts please read my new FIC **"Uninvited"** you may find yourself slightly traumatized after but I guarantee you will fully understand that Kishimoto (thankfully) owns Naruto...and none of those things will ever actually happen... for that his characters are eternally grateful...Neji and Kiba in particular... *evil giggle*

-Lei-

* * *

**TRUTH HURTS**

_The night was cool, and Ino was grateful for her jeans but wished she had grabbed one of his sweaters as well. She walked through the dark streets toward her apartment silently, thinking about the man she'd left behind sleeping in his own bed...wondering if there would ever come a day when they shared more then that._

**-xxxxXXXXxxxx-**

Asuma stirred, flinching at the blinding sunlight that now poured into his room. He cracked one eye open and looked next to him. Ino was gone. His heart sank.

The bearded Shinobi always made such a big deal about her staying over and then leaving in broad daylight. Telling her that he liked to keep his business private and didn't want the whole world to know who he was fucking (especially since his former student was someone he definitely wasn't supposed to be fucking). But truthfully, he loved waking up to her. He loved the way she curled into a little warm ball against his side like a kitten. Loved the way she would make her signature breakfast for them...he didn't even know what to call that mess of food she piled on those two plates. But one very brave morning he found out that even though it looked questionable somehow it tasted amazing.

Asuma hated when she left, but he couldn't tell her that. The Jonin picked up her pillow and smelled it, inhaling her scent deeply before slamming his face into it in frustration.

"Argh!" he threw the pillow across the room not caring what it hit.

"This is ridiculous." he muttered to himself shaking his head at his vulnerability, "Absolutely ridiculous!"

Suddenly the Jonin sat straight up, details from the night before were vividly flashing through his mind...one in particular made his heart almost jump out of his throat. Had he really...fully...cum inside of Ino last night?!

"Shit!"

**-xxxxXXXXxxxx-**

The sound of dishes breaking, made Ino jump. She looked down to find that she'd dropped the plate she was washing. It was now in pieces at the bottom of the sink.

"Shit..."

Her mother gave her that plate and since the elder Yamanka was borderline OCD when it came to her plate menagerie, she was going to flip when she found out. Ino turned the faucet off and started collecting the broken china. Her mind was full of confusion, mixed emotions, happiness, regret. She was unsure of what was supposed to happen next, did she just go back to him? Back to the way things were. Or did she try to forget last night... but how the hell could she forget last night?!

Ino dropped the remains of the plate into the trash and sighed.

"I need some air."

The Kunoichi pulled a cardigan over her skirt and tee, then headed out the door down the apartment complex stairs. She paused when she saw the familiar form slouched against the building's wall.

Kiba looked up at her, "Mind if I walk with you?"

Her heart wrenched, what happened at the bar wasn't completely her fault but she certainly shared the blame. She shook her head and the Inuzuka fell in step beside her. They walked aimlessly in silence for a little while before his voice broke the stillness.

"So are you going to tell me what the hell happened last night."

"It's complicated." she said quietly.

The Inuzuka scoffed, "Trust me, I wasn't expecting it to be simple. Nothing about you is simple."

Ino didn't reply.

"You know, every time I get close to you I ask myself why I even bother. I can sense everything Ino. I know when you're holding back, I know when you're into me one hundred percent, I know when you're sad or happy, I know when you're hiding something..." he trailed off.

Ino turned to find his eyes on her. Those intense wild eyes that saw through everything. Kiba stopped and pulled the girl close wrapping his arms around her shoulders, the blond leaned into his embrace clasping her arms behind his back as she rest against his chest. He made her feel so safe.

Kiba kissed the crown of her head softly and ran his fingers through her ponytail, whispering into the silky strands.

"I like you Ino. I'm pretty sure you like me too...Why won't you give me a real chance?"

Her heart was racing, she hadn't told anyone but she felt like Kiba deserved to know. The Kunoichi pulled away and looked up at him.

"...It's Asuma. No one knows, but I've been seeing him...ever since we all got back from Umimura last year."

The older boy looked down at her stunned.

"So in Umimura..._that's_ why you left me that night?"

She nodded. Ino watched understanding dawn in Kiba's eyes and then something darker. He balled his fists.

"That fuckin douche bag," he growled almost as if he were talking to Asuma directly.

The blond was confused.

"Kiba, it's not just him. I wanted this too..."

He shook his head.

"No not that, it's just..." he looked down at her, sadness filling his eyes," You deserve so much more then that two timing jerk."

Ino's pulse jumped, the world around her began to slow down. She didn't want to hear what he was about to say, even though she knew it...Deep down she knew it this whole time...

"You know he's still with Kurenai, right?"

**-xxxxXXXXxxxx-**

She didn't cry. She didn't yell. She just waited. The second she had walked away from Kiba unable to say anything, there was no sense of time, the minutes and hours just seemed to bleed into each other. All she did was wait. She sat in her apartment unmoving and waited for the sunlight to grow faint, waited for the sky to fall into twilight's embrace. Then she walked to his house. She didn't cry. She didn't yell. She just waited.

When his door opened and he slipped outside, she followed. Just as she had been doing for all these years. Always there following him. But that little girl who was always chasing, always lingering two steps behind him was worlds apart from the young woman who was now trailing that same man through the night.

She watched him disappear into the building. She lingered outside the doorway listening to the two voices shift from conversation to a symphony of lust. She didn't cry. She didn't yell. She just waited.

And when he re-emerged she watched him climb to a rooftop, she watched him look into the window where he had been only moments ago. Watched him light a smoke as he continued to quietly watch over the crimson eyed woman sleeping inside.

Ino turned away. She was done waiting.

**-xxxxXXXXxxxx-**

Asuma felt her presence as he slid his key into the lock. _Fuck. _He had given Ino her own key to his apartment months ago, it was just easier that way but for her to be here right now...talk about bad timing. The Jonin pushed the door open, surprised when he found the living room dark. He closed the door and flicked on the lights. The blond was seated in her favourite spot on the arm of his couch staring out the window.

"Any particular reason why you're sitting here in the dark?"

"How's Kurenai," Ino didn't even turn to face him when she spoke.

Asuma's stomach dropped. He was planning to tell her...he knew that eventually he was going to have to tell her, but not like this.

"What the hell are you talking about Ino." The Jonin was treading on thin ice, if he could just get her off the topic and give him some time to think...

"How-is-Kurenai. You just left her house, so how is she," the Kunoichi finally turned to face him her eyes were empty and eerily calm. Like the calm before a storm.

"I'm not in the mood for this tonight Ino."

She stood with a cold laugh.

"So in your usual evasive bullshitting way, you're telling me that you're not sleeping with Kurenai? And don't you fucking _dare_ try and tell me it's none of my business."

Asuma sighed, he looked back at her offering neither an answer nor an excuse.

"What do you want me to say?"

Ino snapped, everything inside her came pouring out at once.

"You are disgusting! You fucking liar!" She felt her hand curve around a vase, felt herself hurl it at him unable to stop.

Asuma dodged. The vase slammed against the door shattering into small pieces that littered the ground. The piercing crash echoed through the quiet.

"Stop it Ino! You're going to wake up the whole goddamn building!"

"Do you hate me that much?! Am I _that_ worthless to you!"

The Jonin was silent.

"Answer me!" Ino screamed at him not caring who heard. She didn't give a damn about his stupid privacy.

Asuma said nothing.

The blond felt the tears she was trying so hard to hold back spill, and after the first drop they came like a river.

"Of course you don't have an answer," she sobbed, "You never fucking do! How could I be so stupid! I may not be the easiest person to get along with, I know I'm difficult, I know I'm stubborn... but even I..." the girl choked, strangled momentarily by her tears.

"...Even I don't deserve this Asuma," Ino whispered. Suddenly she bent clutching her stomach.

"Jesus...How many times did you come to me right after you fucked her?" she said in quiet disbelief, "How many times did you take away my right to choose whether or not I wanted to give myself to someone I had to share?!"

"Ino..."

Asuma expected this, but he wasn't prepared for how sick it would make him to watch her fall apart and know it was his doing. He went to her, tried to pull her shaking body to his. Tried to kiss her, anything to stop those tears. Ashamed that he'd hurt her this badly when he was the one entrusted to take care of her.

Ino pushed him away as hard as she could, "Fuck you! Don't you fucking touch me you coward! It's over."

She threw her key on the floor and left him there speechless. Ino knew that this would be the last time. At that moment she made a promise to herself, a promise that she would do whatever it took to never feel this kind of pain again.

**-xxxxXXXXxxxx-**

It took Asuma four days to go to her. Four days to find the courage and the words to try and mend what was so irreparably broken. When the Jonin got there he was surprised to see Sakura walking out of Ino's door and then down the steps. The pink haired girl smiled brightly at him.

"Hey Asuma-sensei."

The Sarutobi heir breathed a sigh of relief. Ino must not have told her...yet.

"Hey Sakura. Is Ino upstairs?"

The medical ninja gave him a puzzled look.

"I took over her lease, she doesn't live here anymore."

The Jonin tried to hide his shock.

"Really...So she's back with her parents then?"

Sakura was even more confused. It was really strange, of all people Asuma should know.

"You didn't know? She transferred."

Asuma felt his pulse speed. Why had he waited so damn long to come see her.

"What do you mean she transferred Sakura." he said quietly.

"She transferred to Sunagakure, she's gone. I though you would be the first person she told Asuma-sensei?"

He didn't answer, he couldn't move. Asuma felt himself going numb. The Jonin somehow turned and walked away. He knew Sakura would think something was wrong, he heard her calling after him, but he just kept going. He found himself heading for the Hokage building. There had to be some mistake, she wouldn't leave. She wouldn't just go without saying anything to him. She told him everything, for eight years she needed him, relied on him, depended on him.

She couldn't be gone.

* * *

***Gasp* Ino what the hell are you doing in Suna?! What is Asuma-sensei going to do!? The suspense is unbearable! Lol...well fret not, a lot gets revealed in Chapter 4: Left Behind...which is posting soon! Are you looking fwd to it hmm?? How'd we feel about THIS chapter? Come...whisper in my ear (via the REVIEW button of course!)**


	4. Left Behind

I know I left ya hangin last time so here's Chapter 4 a little earlier then I usual post, I don't know how I managed to find time to finish this so quickly but I'm sure it's because of all the review love spurring me on! *hugs you* So make sure to **REVIEW!** There's a new Chapter of my KakashixSakura FIC **"Risk & Choice"** up as well, make sure to check it out!

**DISCLAIMER:** Well guys.... at this point I think we are all painfully aware that I don't own Naruto *collective gasp* If you have any lingering doubts please read my new FIC **"Uninvited"** you may find yourself slightly traumatized after but I guarantee you will fully understand that Kishimoto (thankfully) owns Naruto...and none of those things will ever actually happen... for that his characters are eternally grateful...Neji and Kiba in particular... *evil giggle*

-Lei-

* * *

**LEFT BEHIND**

_He didn't answer, he couldn't move. Asuma felt himself going numb. The Jonin somehow turned and walked away. He knew Sakura would think something was wrong, he heard her calling after him, but he just kept going. He found himself heading for the Hokage building. There had to be some mistake, she wouldn't leave. She wouldn't just go without saying anything to him. She told him everything, for eight years she needed him, relied on him, depended on him._

_She couldn't be gone._

**-xxxxXXXXxxxx-**

Shifty dusk sunlight squeezed through the slits of the drawn blinds, as if reminding the man behind them that the world would continue to move with/or without his attendance. He didn't know what day it was, although he didn't really care.

Asuma had fallen easily into this escapist routine: Accept a long mission, preferably one far away with an impossibly high level of difficulty, if you don't die come home and immediately ask to be reassigned. If reassignment is not an option go to plan B. Translation: lock yourself in your apartment and tell everyone to fuck-off until you get another mission. Ever since he found out about Ino, this had been his life.

He should've been relieved when the Hokage told him that Ino's transfer to Suna was only temporary. But what was temporary...a few weeks, a month... a fucking year? He knew he was sulking like a spoiled kid and that was totally out of character, if she didn't want to be here fine! He should take advantage of the fact that he didn't have to tiptoe around anymore. The Sarutobi heir was now free and clear to have whatever he wanted. The only problem was that all Asuma really wanted at the moment, was for Ino to come home. He hated not knowing what she was doing, if she was ok...if he had to kill some random Sand douche-bag for touching her...

His gaze shifted to the pack of cigarettes beside him on the bed stand. It remained unopened as it had been for days. He couldn't even smoke! It was as if that infuriating blond she-devil took every form of comfort he had with her when she left, just to punish him. Well. Not every form of comfort....He had seen Kurenai frequently during the past month. The raven haired Kunoichi gave Asuma release, if only for a little while but afterwards he couldn't hide his emotional black cloud and when she kept pressing him about what was wrong, the Jonin finally started avoiding her too.

The few times he actually stepped out of his gloom and reflected on himself, he was thoroughly disgusted. Asuma Sarutobi couldn't believe anything or _anyone_ had reduced him to this state...yet he continued to wallow in his misery. Perhaps the Sarutobi heir could have lied to himself, if it wasn't written all over his face, all over his life, all over his heart. He missed her. And he was afraid that even when she came back, he would never have her again.

A knock sounded at his door. Asuma groaned. There were only two people who were brave enough to blatantly ignore his fuck-off memo, so it had to be Kakashi or Genma, and he was in no mood to see either of them. He rolled over and ignored it, but the knocking didn't stop. As a matter of fact it almost sounded like it was increasing. Fifteen minutes later the notoriously short fused man could endure the grating banging no longer.

"Asuma open the door."

The fuming Sarutobi heir stormed to his front door and swung it open. Immediately he came face to face with two Kakashi's, a third one was leaning up against the opposite wall reading. Anyone who knew the copy ninja for five minutes could have picked out the original.

"Yo," the clones offered the familiar too-cool-for-you Kakashi greeting before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"You actually used shadow clones, just to knock on my fucking door? Why am I not surprised."

"Well," he closed his book, "I figured it would take awhile so I delegated."

Kakashi gave his friend a once over. The Sarutobi's state was considerably worse then the copy-nin had predicted. The silver haired shinobi was planning to come over and give another motivational speech, but it looked like he was going to have to pull out the big guns this time.

"Get dressed."

"What the hell do you mean get dressed!"

"Get dressed you're coming out."

"I'm not going anywhere Kakashi."

The copy-nin gave a bored sigh and mustered as much of a menacing tone as his indifference would allow.

"Asuma. If you don't come out I'm going to set your apartment on fire, and I really don't want to have to do that because your landlady is nice and I'm also in the middle of a really good chapter right now...so just hurry up and get dressed."

"I'd like to see you tr--"

Before Asuma finished his threat, Kakashi had fired off a warning Chidori shot, leaving the Sarutobi's coffee table in a steaming heap behind him. When the Jonin looked back at his silver haired friend, Kakashi was already reading.

"You've got twenty minutes."

Asuma weighed his options, then estimated the potential amount of property damage it would take to get Kakashi to leave. Although the satisfaction of kicking the copy ninja out would be immense...It wasn't worth it.

"Fine you fucking overgrown hedgehog! And you're paying for that fucking table!"

"Yea, yea.." Kakashi waved a disinterested hand as Asuma slammed the door in his face.

Thirty minutes later the two men were headed towards Kakashi's 'good friend' Anko's house. Asuma didn't press the copy-nin any further on his involvement with Anko, already knowing what his answer would be. Everyone in the world knew that the two of them liked each other...everyone except Kakashi and Anko. Usually Asuma jumped at any chance to call the genius ninja an idiot, but he decided against meddling since his self imposed mission tonight was simply: Go to Anko's, get drunk and return home with as little interference as possible.

When they arrived Asuma grabbed a beer, and scoped out the room for the best corner to go be anti-social in. As he scanned the party his eyes passed over Genma casually, then upon second thought snapped back to the senbon sucker. His friend was socializing in a circle with Hinata, Kotetsu and Shino. Nothing crazy there, except for the fact that Genma was staring at Hinata like she was the only girl on the planet. His hand was cupped possessively around the back of her neck stroking it absentmindedly as he spoke. The Hyuga heiress leaned into his touch, one arm casually slung around his waist. The basic interaction was comfortable, unforced, but subtle as it was their body language spoke volumes. They were clearly there together and happy about it.

Now none of this would be strange, if it didn't involve the most immature, commitment phobic, monogamy allergic, sex addicted man in the universe. Genma would rather cut off his own hand and eat it, then appear unavailable in a room full of potential conquests. But there he was, loved up, in public.

As if sensing the scrutiny Genma looked up and his eyes widened at the sight of his long lost friend. The shaggy haired Jonin couldn't believe Kakashi had actually managed to get the sulking shinobi out of his house. With great effort he pulled himself from Hinata's warmth and made his way over to Asuma.

"Holy shit! The Sarutobi hermit has finally emerged from his lair."

Asuma forced a smile at his sempai's typically boisterous greeting. The bearded Jonin gestured over to the Hyuga heiress now deep in conversation with Shino.

"What's that all about?"

Genma blushed (something Asuma was unaware the man-whore was even capable of doing) and stared at the beautiful girl for a moment then smiled.

"I don't know what the hell she sees in me," he murmured tenderly, thinking aloud.

Asuma almost choked on his drink. If Genma had sprouted angel wings and flown away in a shower of fairy dust he wouldn't be more surprised then he was at that moment. Genma...in love?! GENMA? What the fuck was going on right now?! Asuma looked down at his drink suspiciously. Genma laughed at his friend's expression of disbelief and pat him on the back reminding him to inhale.

"Breathe Sarutobi...I'm just as shocked as you are. It scares the shit out of me. At first I lied to myself about it, but after having her, I physically can't fuck another girl even if I try, and trust me... I've tried! It's like she's mentally got my dick on a leash!" the senbon sucker shook his head mourning the death of his womanizing ways, "...So I asked her to be with me. Got her dad's permission...the whole nine."

Asuma's already slack jaw dropped to the floor, "_You_ asked Hiashi!! What did he say?"

"Oh...he didn't say much," Genma shrugged, sheepishly rubbing his neck, "Well...actually he kind of kicked my ass."

"What do you mean he kicked your ass?!"

"I mean he literally, full-force gentle fist attack mode, kicked my ass...But when I showed up the next day and asked again he figured I was either fucking crazy or in love with his daughter. So he let me take her out."

Asuma was dumfounded. He knew first hand how dangerous the Hyuga lord was. He didn't know if he was more shocked that Genma was still alive or that Haishi Hyuga actually gave Genma Shiranui permission to date his 20 year old daughter.

"So you're telling me, that Hiashi Hyuga _literally_ kicked your ass...and you went back?!?"

"Yea man," Genma looked back over at Hinata, "I've never met a person like her, she makes me want to be better and I guess that's worth whatever I have to go through. Honestly...I'm just glad he didn't know I've been screwing her for a year or else he probably would've killed me!" Genma shuddered at the thought.

"Speaking of fucking someone for a year...What's up with Ino?"

Asuma froze. He had never said anything to anyone about the blond, not even his friend should've known.

"What do you mean, why the hell would I know."

Genma rolled his eyes, "You're my best friend. You _honestly_ think I didn't know about you two? And even if I didn't know before, the way you've been moping around like a little bitch for the past month makes it extra obvious."

Asuma sipped his beer in silence.

"So what are you going to do?"

"What the fuck am I supposed to do Genma," he snapped, "She doesn't even want to talk to me. She threw a fucking vase at my head then moved to another country just to get away from me for christ sake."

Genma tried to stifle his laughter and failed, "Jesus what the hell did you do!"

"She...she found out about Kurenai," Asuma replied quietly.

At his friend's subdued reaction Genma's laughter stopped. His expression became serious.

"Do you love her?"

Asuma looked up at Genma sputtering, "What?!"

"Easy killer...it's just a question. Do you??"

The bearded Jonin wasn't even sure he was capable of that emotion, love had always seemed beyond him. Asuma snorted.

"She drives me crazy. She makes me jealous. I can't stop thinking about her. I can't control myself around her yet I fucking hate being without her. This month has been like hell. I know I have this thing with Kurenai...Kurenai's great but...I miss her."

Genma's brows furrowed, "Well, you can't have your cake and eat it too young buck. You're gonna have to come clean with them both and then make a choice... That's if either of them still want anything to do with you."

Asuma exhaled, still not believing that Genma was actually acting his age let alone giving him relationship advice.

"When she comes back, I'll figure it out."

The senbon sucker cleared his throat nervously. Asuma raised an eyebrow at the sound.

"What?"

Genma shifted uncomfortably then shook his head.

"She's not coming back Asuma. I've been working with the IEU so I know. Ino just put in a preliminary request for a permanent transfer...Maybe it's for the best you know, maybe you and Kurenai can finally try and work things out..."

Asuma couldn't even hear Genma anymore. The words permanent transfer were echoing over and over in his head. What? He wasn't even sure he could deal with this for another month...let alone forever! Enough was enough, he couldn't stay here moping, he couldn't keep lying to himself about how he felt. Asuma needed her, and whether she hated him or not, at that moment the bearded Shinobi realized he was willing to do whatever he had to do in order to get her back. He silently handed Genma his beer, turned away from the confused Jonin, and head for the door ignoring his friends shouts to stay.

There was something he had to do and he had to do it right now...before he could change his mind.

**-xxxxXXXXxxxx-**

The familiar door to Kurenai's place loomed in front of him, in three years it had never once seemed as intimidating as it did at that moment. Inside he could hear the Kunoichi humming to herself as dishware and pans clacked together.

Usually, thinking about the gorgeous Genjutsu expert gracefully navigating her way around the kitchen, most likely clad in some casual figure hugging dress, would have sent him barreling through the door. However tonight, Asuma wanted nothing more then to turn tail and run. Somehow he forced himself to knock, waiting as her footsteps padded closer. The door opened, soft light from the apartment spilled over him and into the hallway.

"Hey stranger," she flashed him that beautiful warm smile which he was so undeserving of, then left the door open for him to come in as she retreated back to the kitchen.

Asuma took a deep breath and walked inside, closing the door behind him. A sweet aroma filled the space. He didn't take off his vest like he usually did, instead the Jonin just stood there studying her. Kurenai was busy with a cake she'd been making. The Kunoichi stopped stirring and dipped a finger into the chocolate batter, dabbing it on her tongue for a taste test.

"Mmm perfect. Geez I don't know what's up with me lately. I just want chocolate chocolate chocolate, on everything! I'm going to be 300lbs if I keep this up."

Suddenly sensing his mood she looked up.

"What's wrong, why are you staring at me like that?"

Asuma sighed heavily, "I need to tell you something."

Kurenai felt her stomach jump, "What is it? Is everything Ok?"

"...Why do you stay with me." the Jonin asked solemnly.

Kurenai was shocked. Asuma never asked those types of questions, he never wanted to talk about deeper feelings and he sure as hell NEVER actually started a conversation like this of his own volition.

"Huh, what's gotten into you Asuma?"

"Just tell me."

Kurenai set the whisk down with a sigh and closed her eyes, thinking for a second, before looking back up at him.

"I...I don't know Asuma. You and I...one minute I think we're growing, the next minute I feel like we'll never be more then this. I don't know why I hang on so tight to this little piece of you I have...Even when it feels like I'm sharing you, like there's some other silent thing I have to compete with..."

Asuma sighed. Just as he anticipated, not once did she say she loved him. He somehow thought having that confirmation would make it easier to tell her what he was about to say, but the tightness in his chest didn't dissipate.

"Kurenai I'm sorry. You deserve so much better then this, but...you're right."

Kurenai walked over to the couch and sat down, letting the truth slowly sink in.

"Who is it." she said softly, unable to look at him.

The Sarutobi heir felt his pulse speed, suddenly his throat was like sand paper, the inside of his mouth was so dry that he almost couldn't find his voice...but there was no going back now. Asuma swallowed and looked over at her.

"It's.....it's Ino, Kurenai."

Shock spread through her, at that moment it would have taken but a feather to knock the stunned Kunoichi over.

"What....Ino?! Asuma are you serious. She's a fucking kid!"

"It wasn't supposed to happen..."

"You're damn right it wasn't Asuma, she's your student! You know better! I can't believe you crossed the line and actually _let_ something like that happen!"

"I know...But it did Kurenai...It happened." the Jonin said quietly.

The Kunoichi was silent for a moment.

"Since when..."

"Does that really matter?"

"Yes it matters! Since when Asuma!"

"Since last year...when I got back from Umimura."

Kurenai scoffed bitterly, "Well, I knew you'd be sleeping with _someone_ on that trip I just didn't expect it to be your student...Why are you telling me this now."

"You deserve more then a liar...I want to be with her Kurenai...and I can't lie to you both anymore. I care about you so much, maybe you don't believe me after hearing all this but I do. You're incredible, you're so out of my league, honestly I don't even know why the hell you put up with me this long. I don't want to be that asshole keeping you from being happy."

Kurenai sighed and sat back, letting her eyes travel over his features that she'd come to know so well in the past few years but still could never seem to read behind. Trying to process everything she'd just heard as she stared at him. The Kunoichi finally shook her head and ran both hands through her hair.

"You know...in three damn years this is the first time you've ever told me the truth...I guess, I should at least appreciate that."

"Kurenai..."

The raven haired beauty put a finger to her lips silencing him, then closed her crimson eyes.

"I think you should go Asuma."

"Kurenai..."

"Please...I want you to leave."

Kurenai listened to him hesitate, listened to him slowly walk to the door, listened to it shut firmly behind him before finally opening her eyes and letting a single tear fall. She searched her feelings, trying to find rage. She wanted to be angry, wanted to find the capacity to hate him but there was nothing, just a quiet sadness, it was almost peaceful. She wiped away the first tear she'd ever shed for Asuma Sarutobi and looked out the dark window. Knowing that now...his presence would never again linger there, silently watching over her.

**-xxxxXXXXxxxx-**

Crickets sent a steady low hum of chirps through the warm night, pierced occasionally by the croak of a bull frog and the wooden clicking of Shogi pieces being exchanged. It was an unassuming euphony that had played countless times over many years for the two men who were now locked in a familiar battle of wits.

The teen knocked Asuma's king off the Shogi board nonchalantly. He was so used to winning that he hardly even felt triumphant about it anymore.

"I win."

"Are you fucking kidding me, again!?"

Shikamaru raised a bored eyebrow at his former sensei. As many years as they had played this game together with Shikamaru invariably emerging victorious, Asuma still played with the intent to win and he still hated losing. The shadow user yawned and stretched back on his parent's porch, staring up at the starry sky.

He should have his own place (something his mother reminded him every single day of his life) but it was too much of a hassle to move. Maybe if Temari hadn't gone and fucked half of Konoha behind his back, he would've got an apartment with her by now.

"Evil...no good...woman," he grumbled to himself.

"I know I suck at Shogi...but calling me an evil woman is taking things a little far," Asuma laughed.

Shikamaru was one of the few people who's company he truly enjoyed. To Asuma the slacker genius felt like a younger brother and it was good to finally catch up with him. For the past year the Jonin had kept his distance, knowing that the Nara could always see right through him, and given the situation with Ino that would have been too risky.

Shikamaru chuckled.

"Not you. So...I heard you're going to Suna."

"Yea.." Asuma answered vaguely. The Sarutobi heir lit a smoke and looked away, hoping Shikamaru wouldn't press him any further on the subject.

"I'm guessing you're not going to tell me why, even if I ask."

"Why wouldn't I...It's just a mission."

The Nara sighed.

"Look, I know you pretty well Asuma. You've been avoiding me like the plague for over a year. You went into seclusion as soon as Ino left and now you just _happen_ to be going to Suna...You don't have to tell me, I know you won't, and it's too troublesome to try and force you but...just be careful Asuma."

The bearded Jonin looked over at his former student quizzically.

"Be careful? What's that supposed to mean..."

"She's not as strong as she tries to make everyone believe," the younger boy said quietly, "She's important to me...Don't hurt her."

Asuma looked up at the stars, unable to reply, unable to tell Shikamaru the damage he'd already done. He wondered sometimes just who was the sensei. It seemed like that lazy kid had a lot more to teach the Sarutobi then Asuma could ever teach him.

"Me and Kurenai...It's over."

Shikamaru nodded, understanding the deeper meaning behind the older man's words.

"She went to Suna because of me...you know that right."

The Nara sighed and nodded again.

Asuma shook his head and rubbed his forehead wearily, "She's going to fucking kill me when I show up."

Shikamaru snorted, "Yea, you're nuts. You are definitely walking straight into the fires of hell."

The Sarutobi heir smiled fondly, "Hmph trust me I'm fully aware of that...But you know what's even crazier...I don't even care."

.

* * *

**Asuma's a man on a mission! Let's see how Ino reacts when his fine/cheating self shows up in Suna to see what she's been up to...(lol we all know she's going to go ape shit.) Next Chapter: "Unexpected Arrival" - Asuma releases his powers of persuasion on Hurricane Ino...it's goin doooown! Don't 4get to REVIEW!**


	5. Unexpected Arrival

**Chapter 5** and it's a **doozey**! (Should've really been two chapters but I heart u crazy kids too much to make you wait!) I'm sick so no witty commentary here, just **READ** it and...**REVIEW!!**

-Lei-

* * *

**UNEXPECTED ARRIVAL**

_"Me and Kurenai...It's over."_

_Shikamaru nodded, understanding the deeper meaning behind the older man's words._

_"She went to Suna because of me...you know that right."_

_The Nara sighed and nodded again._

_Asuma shook his head and rubbed his forehead wearily, "She's going to fucking kill me when I show up."_

_Shikamaru snorted, "Yea, you're nuts. You are definitely walking straight into the fires of hell."_

_The Sarutobi heir smiled fondly, " Hmph trust me I'm fully aware of that...But you know what's even crazier...I don't even care."_

**-xxxxXXXXxxxx-**

Ino walked into the cylindrical Kazekage building, noting it's smooth lines and unique terra-cotta exterior as she did every morning. She loved the architecture here. Somehow it seemed like the people of the Sand had seamlessly carved out their place in this dusty canyon surrounding their village, without losing any of the majestic natural beauty it possessed. The blond still had a moment of homesickness every now and then. But for the most part she loved the adventure of being somewhere new. Her job was much more demanding then her position in Konoha, Ino's mission here was to help build Suna's Information Extraction Unit from the ground up, it was tons of work but the fiery blond liked the challenge. For once her life wasn't about getting attention, or chasing some guy. The Kunoichi had finally found a new start here in Suna...and some maturity in the process. Ino hoped that with this soon to be permanent transfer, eventually Konoha and everything that happened there, would only be an afterthought and the slowly dulling ache in her heart would finally disappear.

Temari craned her neck when she saw the familiar blond passing her door. The two had gotten considerably close since Ino's transfer. A fact Shikamaru would probably not appreciate if he ever found out. He hadn't quite gotten over Temari's little blunder with Genma a year prior. In the hour long lecture he gave Ino as he 'helped' (aka watched) her pack to leave, he cautioned her roughly ten thousand times about befriending that 'troublesome evil bitch'. Ino however, thought Temari was fabulous. Overly direct, slightly abrasive, strong while still managing to remain impossibly chic...Frankly Ino couldn't see why anyone wouldn't like her!

"Ino!"

Ino spun on her heel at the sound of her name.

"Hmm? Oh hey Tem."

"Hey, Gaara wanted me to give you a heads up. Konoha's sending someone to help you with the IEU so you should make sure to draw up a schedule for them as soon as possible. They should be arriving later on today."

Ino was immediately filled with excitement and relief. It would be nice to see a comrade after so long and even better to finally delegate some of this ridiculous work load. She shifted her paperwork, scribbling a note to make up the schedule on her list of things to do before looking back up at Temari.

"No problem. Do you know who they sent?"

The older girl chewed her lip in thought for a moment.

"Geez Kankuro just finished telling me too.." she slapped a hand to her forehead, "Oh yea how could I forget! You'll be happy, it's Asuma...I'm sure you'll have a field day bossi-- Hey Ino...are you ok?"

Ino's paperwork had spilled all over the floor as she stood there absolutely dumbfounded. When the blond began to sway Temari rushed over before she could fall.

"Oy. Get a hold of yourself woman. What's wrong? Oh boy. Are you on some idiotic diet again...Tch I told you men aren't worth the aggravation!"

Ino shook her head weakly, "Are you sure," she squeaked, "Are you one hundred percent sure it's him?"

Temari raised an eyebrow.

"Yea positive...I mean I wouldn't mix up Asuma of all people...I thought you would be happy to see him?"

The Kunoichi tried to compose herself. Knowing she couldn't make a scene, this mission was important for Konoha and Suna's alliance. It wouldn't do to act unprofessional. She cleared her throat.

"I just...um. I guess I was kind of surprised and I haven't had breakfast yet so..."

"I knew it! Always on a freakin diet, you're like the size of my pinky Ino. Lose anymore weight and you're going to blow away!"

Ino laughed softly, usually that statement would have brightened her entire week but right now it had no effect. She bent down to collect her scattered papers.

"No I'm not on a diet, I just forgot that's all...I'm fine. Let me go get that schedule ready."

"Are you sure?"

Ino nodded and quickly turned from the older girl with a wave. She needed to get away and get a hold of herself. Why the hell was he coming here! Was it just a coincidence that they sent him of all people or did he ask to come? No...she scoffed. There's no way on earth Asuma would ever willingly walk into her wrath like that.... Well whether he requested to come or not. He accepted the mission which means he knew exactly what he was getting into. Ino sat at her desk setting the papers down with a heavy groan.

"What the hell am I going to say to him...How the hell am I going to _work_ with him?!"

The blond eyed her desk and the note she'd scribbled to herself suddenly came into focus. A devious smile painted her lips.

"So I get to make your schedule huh...Perfect!"

Ino had found her solution, not only was she about to make sure their paths almost never crossed but she was going to give him payback in spades. She quickly grabbed her scheduling template and hummed happily to herself as she began filling the bearded shinobi's schedule with a grueling, almost inhumane amount of tasks ranging from mild to extremely difficult. Finally the blond Kunoichi sat back and eyed her handiwork. With this bad boy, Asuma would be lucky if he even found time to sleep.

"That should do the trick!"

Ino called one of the chunin aides she'd been given, into her office.

"Kisau please make sure to give this to Asuma Sarutobi upon his arrival."

"Hai," the boy bowed and disappeared with the schedule. Ino got to work busying herself with other things, trying her best to ignore the way her heart was pounding.

Like it or not, once again...she was waiting for Asuma Sarutobi.

**-xxxxXXXXxxxx-**

Asuma tread wearily into the gates of Suna, readying his credentials for the Shinobi posted at the check point. After a quick perusal of his mission outline he was dispatched to the Kazekage building. As he neared the distinctive terra cotta structure; exhaustion had thoroughly cancelled out any nerves he may have felt, leading up to his first confrontation with Ino since their fall out. Instead the bearded shinobi was simply clinging to the faint hope that a bed would appear somewhere in his near future.

Almost as soon as he walked through the doors, a shaggy haired boy of about sixteen approached him and bowed.

"Asuma Sema. Welcome to Suna."

The Sarutobi cringed at the honorific. For some reason titles had always bothered him immensely, especially ones as self-important as that one. This was the exact reason why Asuma tried to keep the fact that he was a Hokage's son under wraps. But these days, people who didn't know of the legacy that the Sarutobi name carried were scarce and far between.

The Jonin was way too tired to correct the boy so he simply nodded. The teen turned and head towards the IEU wing, signaling Asuma to follow.

"I'm Kisau, first chunin aide to Ino Yamanaka. She advised me to provide you with your schedule and familiarize you with the unit."

"Yea I bet she did..." Asuma grumbled under his breath.

"What was that Asuma Sema?"

The Jonin waved a hand, "Nothing, where is Ino."

"Well this morning she changed her itinerary to work in the field during the afternoon. So she's probably gone...oh wait. There she is right now."

At the chunin's words, Asuma looked up and promptly stopped breathing. The blond was slowly approaching them, her flaxen tresses skillfully woven back into a long braid, a few rebellious tendrils falling to softly frame her face. The blistering sun of the sand village had set a deep bronzed color into her complexion, making her bright blue eyes pop. The cobalt orbs seemed even more brilliant then Asuma had remembered them to be.

Ino was wearing a dark top and fitted slacks paired with sandals of a dusty khaki hue. The crisscrossing straps rose up her calves, stopping just below her knees. It was an unassuming outfit that would have looked quite conservative...had she been anyone else. But on Ino, the snug garb clung to her curvaceous frame in the most sinfully delicious way. Oozing tenacious sex appeal with every subtle switch of her hips. The Jonin broke his stare quickly, before he could start visibly drooling.

A soft floral scent wafted into the air as she drew near. Kisau kept walking and waved casually when the Kunoichi passed him.

"Hey Ino senpai."

She nodded at the younger boy, completely ignoring the annoying presence looming behind him. When Asuma realized the Kunoichi was about to keep walking without saying a word to him, he reached out and caught her wrist, effectively stopping her in her tracks.

Ino instantly yanked her hand from his grasp. The blond had told herself a million times this morning, that she was _not_ going to speak to the asshole when she saw him, but the cruel words spilt before she could stop herself.

"Did Konoha run out of pussy?" she sneered.

Asuma raised an eyebrow at the hardened language. It was crude, even for the notoriously foul mouthed Kunoichi.

"Ino..." he searched for some way to bridge the raging current between them.

Suddenly the emotion left her face and her blue eyes became empty. When she spoke again, her tone was ice cold and low.

"This is my job. Do you understand me? And you are not going to take away this _little_ shred of dignity I've worked so hard for. Whatever happened between us was a mistake. It's ancient history now, so as far as I'm concerned, you and I are nothing but strangers," she stepped back briskly, "If you need something Kisau or one of the Suna Jonin will gladly offer you assistance... Don't take what we do here lightly. If you push me Asuma, I swear I will make you wish you never stepped a goddamn foot into Suna and _that's_ a promise." With that terse warning, Ino turned and walked away.

Kisau (finally noticing the Jonin wasn't trailing behind him) called out.

"Asuma Sema?"

The Sarutobi heir didn't move. He just stood there and watched her go, wondering if his actions alone had made her into this cold shell of her former self. Shikamaru's poignant request came back to him.

"_Don't hurt her.._."

Asuma's heart wrenched. How was the Sarutobi going to explain to Shikamaru that he'd effected so much hurt...he wasn't sure it could ever be fixed. At that moment the Jonin saw a vision of his laughing, bubbly, wide eyed girl running away from him in slow motion; fading with every innocent step and then subsequently disappearing into the reality of the cold beauty before him, as her back quickly receded into the distance.

The weary shinobi sighed heavily and turned to follow his chunin guide. This wasn't the time or place for personal entanglements and Ino obviously felt the same. He understood why she wanted to stay here. The young woman he'd just encountered wasn't Konoha's Ino. She was strong, respected, focused...An ironic sense of pride filled the Sarutobi heir. Ever since their relationship changed, he'd found it difficult to look at her as his student; but every so often he felt a tug of satisfaction, to see how much the Kunoichi had matured was bittersweet.

Several hours later Kisau had finally finished showing the bearded shinobi through the logistics of Suna's IEU, the layout of the village and the way to his guest apartment. Asuma set his pack down for the first time that day, taking in the foreign space that would be his temporary home. It was big, yet managed to remain cozy. For some reason the large expanse being inhabited by just one person, made it seem sad and lonely. The Jonin decided instead of wallowing, now would probably be a good time to grab dinner and check out that place Kisau had suggested.

As Asuma walked through the streets following the directions his chunin guide had given him to a popular dango shop, he wondered if he was doing the right thing. To say Ino's reception had been chilly was an understatement. Even though he had expected it, he hadn't really considered the fact that she might be more then angry...she could very well hate him for what he did. And if that was the case, was all of this just a waste of time?

The Sarutobi flicked his smoke aside when he reached the restaurant sandwiched in between two nondescript businesses that were already closed. It was late, most civilians had retired to their homes for family dinners, but this place was supposedly popular among off duty shinobi. The clamor of conversation and a tantalizing aroma drifted out into the quiet street, beckoning the Jonin who's stomach was strongly protesting it's current state of emptiness.

As he walked into the buzzing establishment he decided, it was too early to be making any sort of assumption. Obviously Ino's first reaction was going to be negative but only time would tell if he'd lost her for good. He would have to wait it out.

**-xxxxXXXXxxxx-**

Temari was being her usual chatty self, but Ino's mind couldn't be further from her fellow blond's pleasant conversation. She was angry at herself. After all this time away, why did that man still have this kind of power over her emotions! Seeing Asuma standing there had completely shattered any misconception that she'd moved on from what happened between them. In that moment she wanted to yell at him, cry, laugh, kill him, kiss him, hate him, throw something at him...feel his arms around her. And that last revelation bothered her the most. It was sick, that even when he was the cause of her misery, she still felt like he was the only person in the world who could console her.

"Oy Ino. You haven't even touched your food it's going to get co-- Oh look there's Asuma."

"Asuma over here!"

Before Ino could snap out of her daze and stop the exuberant blond, Temari was already wildly waving him over.

Hearing his name, Asuma looked up to find the Suna Kunoichi beckoning. He'd made it halfway across the crowded room, before he noticed the other person at her table.

_Shit._

Ino was not going to like this. Well, there was nothing he could do now...The Sarutobi approached the two girls.

"Hey Asuma long time no see!"

"Hey Temari. How's everything."

"Everything's great. It's nice to finally have another Konohian to keep our little Ino company."

Asuma smirked at the irony of her statement.

"Yea...well I'm gonna grab some take-out so.."

"What! Don't be so anti-social. Sit down, eat with us."

Ino audibly choked on her water at the blond's suggestion.

"Temari...let Asuma get his take out, he's got a full schedule tomorrow," her attempt at sounding nonchalant was an epic fail, instead she sounded vicious and desperate.

The Sarutobi chuckled, "Ino's right Temari, thanks but it'll be quicker if I take something to go."

"Oh bullshit. Ino did your schedule so she can just take some shit off. Sit down, relax...unless...wait did Shikamaru tell you not to hang out with me!?"

Asuma shook his head. This was getting messy really fast, he sighed.

"No, no nothing like that. I guess I could stay for a bit."

The Jonin wasn't sure what he was thinking, but the opportunity to be close to Ino was just too tempting. He slid in the booth...right next to her. The blond immediately tried to make herself scarce, squeezing as far into the wall as possible. Temari was completely oblivious to the strained action and re-action happening across from her.

When the server passed, Asuma placed his order and within minutes she had returned with his food in hand. The arrival was not a second too soon, the Sarutobi heir was practically salivating at the prospect of nourishment after such a long day. He dipped his head in thanks and immediately tucked in, the girl's did the same. When she finished her last dango, Temari casually struck up conversation.

"So how's Konoha?"

Asuma shrugged, "Same old Konoha."

Temari smiled fondly at the thought of the leafy green country _and_ the boy she'd left behind there.

"I bet you're bummed that you'll be away so long, huh?"

The Sarutobi simpered, "Not really...I've got everything I need here."

With an exaggerated roll of her eyes, Ino coughed loudly at his thinly veiled statement. Asuma couldn't be sure, but the sound was suspiciously reminiscent of the word 'bullshit'.

Ignorant to any hidden meaning, Temari probed further, "Is...um...is Shikamaru Ok?"

The brash Suna Kunoichi blushed slightly from the embarassment of showing her vulnerability, but she couldn't stop herself from asking. A sad smile touched Asuma's lips, he knew exactly how the girl must be feeling. Much like himself, Temari obviously didn't have a clue what she had...until it was gone.

"Yea Shika's doing well...considering."

Temari didn't catch his implication in the last part, she was too lost in her own reverie.

"I miss the crap out of that lazy little cry baby..." She said softly, speaking more to herself then to Asuma. The blond snapped out of her daze and looked back up at the Sarutobi.

"How's Kurenai?"

Asuma and Ino both froze. You could have heard a pin drop in the awkward silence that fell over their table. Immediately, Temari picked up on the subtle mood she'd previously overlooked. Her eyes travelled back and forth between the Konoha native's across from her. Asuma looked like he wanted to crawl out of his skin, and Ino looked like she was about to be sick...Neither of them could meet her stare.

Realizing the Kunoichi would never ask a question like that, had she any knowledge of their situation, Asuma quickly tried to smooth over it. He cleared his throat, breaking the silence.

"Actually Temari, I wouldn't know..." the Jonin replied, unable to fully mask the tension in his words.

Temari made a quick mental note. Judging by Ino's less then sunny reaction to Asuma's arrival and the current stony silence coming from the Yamanaka, who usually couldn't go ten seconds without babbling non-stop...The Suna Kunoichi had a strong hunch that there was definitely something _else_ going on between the "teacher/student" duo. Temari was curious but she decided to question the blond about it some other time, opting instead to give the two some privacy. The elder blond scanned the room and caught a glimpse of Kankuro at another table.

"Oh crap _there's_ my brother! Hey I've gotta go talk to him really quick guys...I'll be right back," Temari slid from the table. Leaving the tension twins alone.

Unable to bear it any longer Ino slammed her cup down and spun to him.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!"

Asuma smirked around a piece of sushi, "Nice to see you too."

"I don't want you here!!" she spat, "I came here to get away from YOU, and in trademark fucking Asuma style you think you can just waltz in and do whatever the fuck you want!? Well. I'm not a toy, you asshole and if you think I'm sleeping with you just because you came here then you might aswell head back to Konoha now!"

He smiled softly at the fuming blond next to him, looking as enraged and as gorgeous as ever. He leaned forward and gently brushed her hair off her face and tucked it behind one ear.

"I'm not leaving baby."

His tone was warm and intimate...too intimate. Ino's heart was doing all kinds of backflips and somersaults. Her skin where his hand had brushed across her face was on fire and there was a similar sequence of events happening in her nether regions...by some miracle she managed to hide all this.

"Don't call me that," she snapped.

The waitress appeared, disrupting the intensity of their moment with her hospitable presence. Asuma quickly pulled out his wallet.

"Well, as I'm sure _you're_ aware...I've got a lot scheduled to do tomorrow, so I've gotta go. Night...Ino."

The Sarutobi heir handed the waitress enough money to cover his bill and the two girl's bill as well, then took his leave without another word.

Ino was stunned and utterly confused. What the hell was he doing. It wasn't like him to walk away from her after a verbal lashing, without saying something equally if not more vicious. And what did he mean he wasn't leaving?! How long did he plan to stay here and torture her! Why was he here in the first place? And why the hell did he have to call her _baby_ like that...

Her mind was reeling. Within a few minutes Asuma had managed to completely unravel her. That morning the blond was optimistic...now, Ino didn't have the _slightest_ clue how she was going to keep it together for the duration of his stay. The frustrated Kunoichi rest her head against the table top, exhaling deeply. She didn't know how she was going to do this, but this time she _refused_ to let Asuma run her out.

**-xxxxXXXXxxxx-**

Surprisingly days became weeks and weeks subsequently bled into each other until Asuma realized he'd been in the desert nation for nearly a month. As quickly as the time had passed, it certainly was anything but smooth sailing. In addition to a staggering oppressive work load, Ino had made sure to fill every waking hour with various forms of mental and emotional torture.

When she wasn't giving him the cold shoulder; she was trying to bait the Sarutobi into vicious fights, tap dancing all over his frayed patience and tattered nerves. But somehow Asuma persevered, knowing that in all truth he deserved every ounce of payback his ex-student was dishing out.

He had managed to whether the storm, and sure enough he'd begun to see a break in the clouds. The constant bashing was doing a number on Ino as well and since Asuma refused to incite her or take her bait, the blond Kunoichi's previous wrath was dwindling down. Recently she had finally started to rely on him at IEU. That slight surrender had allowed them to triple their efficiency by working side by side instead of constantly being at odds...Ino had _even_ let a smile slip here and there.

The Jonin should have been at ease. Things were going his way, he was slowly getting close to her again. But that closeness was only adding fuel to the fire of lust he was trying his best to extinguish. Asuma knew that any chance of Ino trusting him again would be gone the minute he made a pass at her sexually, and that wasn't the reason he came here.

But the bearded shinobi was starting to think he might have bitten off more then he could chew. Staying away from her and yet being _so_ physically close was driving him crazy, the lack of sex was maddening. Every time she was near him he was hard, every time she wore something sexy his libido set off fireworks; every single morning he woke up with a throbbing, painful erection that was more like morning _brick_ then morning wood. He could have jacked himself off...but Asuma had standards. He refused to be so depraved; however, that resolve was quickly fading as the weeks passed. He was pretty sure his dick was going to be permanently damaged if it didn't find some sort of release soon, and since Ino was not an option it looked like his hand might be the next best thing.

This was the exact sequence of thoughts running through the Jonin's mind, as he slowly made his way through the darkened streets of Suna towards his guest apartment...with a massive hard-on.

Twenty minutes prior, Ino had been briefing the new unit members on a scale simulation, and having to watch the buxom blond lean over the model and stretch to move and explain pieces was just too much. Asuma would've left...but he was resolved to stay and monitor the sand Chunin to make sure none of those little fuckers we're having anything close to similar thoughts, and if they even _looked_ like they were, throttle them on sight. So he stood there for the duration, giving off a menacing, intimidating air that insured the shinobi in audience were paying attention to the presentation...and _only_ the presentation.

Finally the session was over and he was free to go...except by that time he was left with a large aching problem that definitely wasn't going to take care of itself. A fact that was becoming increasingly apparent with each uncomfortable step. Miraculously the bearded Jonin made it to his apartment and promptly headed for the bathroom stripping off clothes as he went. Asuma turned on his shower and stepped under the warm water. Sighing as it calmed his tired muscles.

After soaping himself, he looked down at the traitorous appendage still standing at full mast, and absolutely refusing to heed his mental commands. The Sarutobi told himself to just do it...just jerk off this _one_ time, let all that pent up pressure go... His hand slowly extended towards his dick, but just before his fingers could wrap around the length he stopped.

_Dammit. _

He just couldn't bring himself to do it.

"FUCK!!" Asuma shouted. Probably waking up a few neighbors with the frustrated cry, but he could care less.

The Sarutobi heir grabbed the handle and savagely jerked the knob all the way to the C. Letting out another shout as he forced himself to endure the icy spray, until his erection finally waved the white flag of surrender and softened.

Ten minutes later the shivering shinobi crawled into bed feeling physically broken and emotionally scarred. Shikamaru was right, he had _willingly_ walked into the fires of hell! Asuma curled up into the fetal position and allowed sleep to assuage his unrelenting sexual anguish.

**-xxxxXXXXxxxx-**

The Sarutobi felt the familiar tingle of arousal spreading through his entire body. He slowly opened his eyes.

Something was off, the Jonin was feeling these amazing sensations yet at the same time he almost felt like they weren't happening. Asuma realized he was standing...propped up against a wall, in a room that looked incredibly familiar....Ino's bedroom??...at her parents house?!

He looked down and his breath caught. There she was, in between his legs, blond hair pulled into a sexy ponytail...sucking his dick?! Suddenly Asuma knew _exactly_ where he was...

About six months ago when Ino was promoted in IEU. Her parent's had thrown a party in her honor. Of course as her "sensei", the Yamanaka's expected Asuma to be there. The Jonin had tried to think of every possible acceptable excuse to decline, but all he ended up with was:

_"I'm sorry Inoichi I can't come to the party because I'm secretly fucking the shit out of your daughter and it would be __**really**__ awkward. Thanks for inviting me though!"_

Yea...that wasn't going to work. So he went. Everything had gone surprisingly well... until he decided to go to the bathroom.

Heading down the hallway towards the tiled room, the last thing Asuma expected was for a phantom hand to reach out and grab him. Oh but it did, before he knew it the stunned shinobi was pulled into girly pink quarters and pushed up against the door which was then locked. Asuma looked down at the devious smile beaming up at him.

"Ino what the fuck?!"

"_Shhhh_!" the blond signaled him to be quiet. Pulling him further into the dim room where she pushed him back against a wall. Ino's hands were all over him, pulling his dress shirt from his pants and unbuttoning it while her lips and tongue assaulted every spot on his neck that she knew made the Jonin crazy. After the shirt was done, the little nympho made quick work of his belt and fly. Asuma stopped her hands. Trying to control his ragged breathing, he was beyond horny, but doing this in her parents house was a bit much even for him.

"Ino what's wrong with you!"

"What?" she pouted, the sexy pucker of her lips only served to make his dick swell further.

"Not in your parent's house. Inoichi would fucking kill me..."

Ino chose that moment to begin ignoring him, opting instead to slide down to her knees and pull his dick out. He watched her, speechless as she pressed a sloppy kiss onto the head, then delved her tongue in and across the slit before taking the mushroomed tip into her mouth and suckling at it.

"Ughhhh...shit." Asuma's head fell back against the wall as quiet sucks and slurps pushed him into ecstasy.

He couldn't believe she was doing this, right here in her old room, with a house full of people including her parents...but jesus was it turning him on. When she took his entire length into her mouth, it took everything in the man to hold back a loud groan. He looked down at her pleadingly.

"Ahh..._fuck_...baby don't do this to me right now..."

He knew it was pointless. Ino loved any opportunity to exercise power over him, a fact she confirmed by cupping and massaging his balls as she once again drew him deep into her throat, mewling in satisfaction as pearls of his pre-cum dripped into her mouth. The blond pulled back and looked up at him, scooping the remaining clear liquid up with her tongue and then swallowing it.

"Mmmm you taste so good..._sensei_."

If Asuma had been a weaker man he would have blew his load at that precise second. As much as he scolded her for putting on that vixen persona in public, he loved when she pulled that slutty act with him...maybe a little too much.

"I wonder what Daddy would say if he knew I was in here sucking my Sensei's cock," she purred stroking his saliva slicked member.

Usually that statement would have called up images of Asuma's own painful death by her father's hand, but right now it was just making him want to fuck her dirty little mouth until she learned her lesson. He wrapped her ponytail around one hand.

"What did I tell you about acting like a slut," he growled and then pulled her head back and slid his dick into her wet heat.

Ino didn't miss a beat, she sucked the throbbing shaft hungrily as he thrust into her mouth, bobbing her head, tracing the veiny surface with her tongue, wrapping her hands around the base and stroking the flesh whenever her mouth left it. At that point Asuma could no longer stop himself from moaning, so he figured his only option was to hurry up and cum before someone heard him.

The aroused shinobi could feel himself shaking underneath the blond's talented mouth. As his balls tensed unbearably, he fell back against the wall and tightened his grip in her hair, thrusting his hips while he watched himself fuck her gorgeous face. That familiar burning in his stomach started, coupled with a heavy pressure at the base of his spine. Asuma stopped his movements and let her suck him, convulsing each time she backed of then took him in again quickly.

"Ino...," he panted, trying to tell her that his release was eminent but before he could speak his back bowed and a thick white stream was exploding from his dick, "_Ah_!"

Asuma closed his eyes and clenched his teeth as his climax crashed through him. The feeling was heightened by the sensation of Ino's mouth closed around him, sucking firmly, drawing the hot seed out of his dick and down her throat. God it felt so fucking good...

_Suddenly there was a loud thud._

The Sarutobi sat up breathless. He quickly scanned the room to find the source of the noise.

Asuma's lamp was on the floor, and the curtains were flapping and billowing inward from the strong desert wind gusting through his open window. Luckily the lamp didn't seem to have broken, which meant he wouldn't have to clean up the mess. Well...at least not the one off of his floor. The Jonin looked down to find his stomach and the front of his boxers covered in sticky cum.

"Shit...You've _got_ to be kidding me," the Sarutobi heir grumbled pushing himself out of bed.

A man in his thirties having a fucking wet dream...How utterly pathetic. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and head for the bathroom to take his second shower of the night. Trying to figure out, how the hell he managed to keep himself from sleeping with Ino all those years before Umimura...if he couldn't even go two damn months without cuming all over himself just at the thought of her.

**-xxxxXXXXxxxx-**

Ino walked into the Kazekage building lethargically. For some reason she'd tossed and turned the whole night away, sleeping for only a few hours at best. When the drowsy girl heard Temari's voice calling her, she peeked her head into the elder blond's office.

"Congrats!"

Ino raised an eyebrow, wondering how Temari managed to be so damn energetic at 6am.

"Congrats for what?"

"The council report silly!"

"The wha-?"

"No one told you yet?!" Temari exclaimed as if Ino hadn't _literally_ just walked into work.

"Well, Suna's council sent a status report to Tsunade commending you and Asuma. Apparently they were raving about you guys and the alliance and blah blah, all that ass kissing crap...But the point is they're all grumpy angry old farts and they _never_ give commendations...so it's a pretty big deal."

"Wow...that's...that's so great!" Ino replied, trying to mask the subtle sadness in her voice.

It _was_ great. It was the first time any administrative official had acknowledged her professionally, but she knew that Asuma's hard work had a lot to do with it. They made a great team, always had...at least in every way besides romantically...and that made the good news seem bittersweet.

"Well...let me stop lollygagging and get to work before they take it back!" Ino back peddled into the hall with a wave...smacking directly into Asuma's chest.

"Take what back?"

The blond could hear the smile in his voice. She irritably pushed his steadying hands from her waist, trying to ignore the erotic shiver that their bodies contact sent up her spine.

"Nothing," she snapped and turned to face him,"I hope you didn't forget we've got three reports to finish by tomorrow."

The expression on his face totally made up for her previous embarrassment. The bearded Jonin looked like he was on the verge of passing out.

"What?! I'm in the field all day til 9pm Ino. No one will be here by the time I'm finished! You should know that, since _you_ did my schedule."

"Tch..." Ino was highly annoyed by the truth in his statement. She had completely forgotten, and it was too late to find someone else who could cover him in the field.

Since only Asuma had the other half of the information needed for the reports, there was no way she could finish them without his help. That being said, there was also no way in hell the tired Kunoichi was going to sit around until 9pm waiting for him to get back.

"Fine, meet me at my apartment when you're done."

Asuma looked down at Ino in shock.

"Meet you..._where_??"

The Kunoichi rolled her eyes, "At my apartment! I didn't stutter, keep your pants on buddy it's strictly professional between us. You should be able to handle something as _basic_ as getting reports done!"

The Jonin smirked, not going for her dangling bait of a nasty argument. Instead Asuma shrugged casually.

"Whatever. I'll find out where it is from Kisau," and then he was gone.

Standing there alone Ino was suddenly unsure. In her cocky moment she'd said all that, without thinking about what it _really_ meant. They would be alone...together...in private...for the first time since she left Konoha. The Kunoichi sighed. Since Asuma was already gone, she couldn't rescind her offer now anyway.

Deciding it was no big deal, the blond continued down the hall. Intent on finishing the day and heading home for a much needed nap before Asuma the-bane-of-her-existence Sarutobi, showed up on her doorstep.

* * *

**Whew! All kinds of craziness going on in this chapter...Temari with her awkward Kurenai questions, Asuma with his wet dream/flashbacks, Ino with her new Suna attitude and crazy ideas...let's see how those reports come out *devious laughter* Next Chappy: Surrender...REVIEW!**


	6. Surrender

Without further adieu, bring on those smexy reports ... Chapter 6! **REVIEW!**

-Lei-

* * *

**SURRENDER**

_Standing there alone Ino was suddenly unsure. In her cocky moment she'd said all that, without thinking about what it really meant. They would be alone...together...in private...for the first time since she left Konoha. The Kunoichi sighed. Since Asuma was gone, she couldn't rescind her offer now anyway. _

_Deciding it was no big deal, the blond continued down the hall. Intent on finishing the day and heading home for a much needed nap before Asuma the-bane-of-her-existence Sarutobi, showed up on her doorstep._

**-xxxxXXXXxxxx-**

(Bell rings *for the _third_ time*)

Ino opened her front door to find Asuma standing there, paperwork in hand, looking ridiculously attractive (as usual). Without a word of greeting, she let the knob go and walked inside. Forcing him to catch the heavy door before it slammed in his face.

_God that woman could hold a grudge._

Asuma resisted the urge to smile. He loved that about her, that feisty nature didn't work for some women but boy did it work for Ino. The Sarutobi heir cleared his mind, trying to re-focus before his thoughts could turn erotic. That little jumper thingy she was wearing wasn't aiding him in that endeavor at all. Ino sat down on the couch and motioned him over.

"We've got three reports to have ready by tomorrow. If you want to sleep tonight I suggest we get to work."

She had a point. Asuma was running on empty, Ino had (not surprisingly) made sure his schedule involved almost no options for sleep. The idea that the weary Jonin might just catch a few hours tonight was too appealing for him to pass up. Without hesitation Asuma kicked off his shoes and hunkered down across from her, ready to tackle the task at hand.

Several hours later both Shinobi were bleary eyed and fed up, surrounded with discarded paperwork and (thankfully) three neat stacks of finished reports. Ino looked up at him for the first time that evening. It was a practice she had made a habit of avoiding ever since he showed up in Suna. But now her eyes ran over the bearded Jonin, drinking in his features as if he were water and she was stranded in the middle of the vast desert that surrounded them. He looked sexy, bone tired and a bit thinner then usual. Feeling her intense gaze, Asuma looked up and caught the blond staring. When his hazel eyes fell on her Ino quickly turned away, kicking herself for allowing even a second of weakness to get the better of her resolve.

The Kunoichi stood and began collecting the excess paper to throw into the waste-bin. She heard Asuma stagger to his feet behind her and deliriously begin searching for his shoes. Her heart tugged, she knew he was exhausted. After all she'd personally made sure his schedule was ruthless.

_What's the big idea getting all compassionate now. Don't forget what he did!....But he's tired it's late. Are you going to hold that against him forever? Be mature about it....No! He deserves whatever he gets!_

Ino chewed her lip in frustration as she waged a fiery internal battle, finally stomping her foot and spinning around. Asuma was still blindly searching for the shoes which were in plain sight a few steps away.

"Oh don't be an idiot," the blond snapped.

Asuma looked up at her, utterly confused. Ino rolled her eyes and briskly walked past him scooping up his sandals in one hand. The bearded Jonin was fully prepared for her to throw them in his face and kick him out but instead she lined them up neatly at the door.

"It's late, you're exhausted. You can stay on the couch."

Asuma smiled softly and retreated back onto the couch with a sigh.

"Well well. Is that some light I see peeking out from your heart of stone?"

She glared at him, "Don't fucking push it. It's not too late to change my mind asshole."

He chuckled and threw his hands up in surrender.

"Fine, slave driver Yamanaka. Not another word."

Ino disappeared into her bedroom to find him a blanket. When the Kunoichi returned her guest was already sound asleep and shirtless. Upon further inspection she saw that he had used his shirt as a pillow. The blond couldn't help but smile. _He always was resourceful._

She lingered there longer then she should have. Unable to deny herself the chance to see him like this. The familiar heaviness returned to her heart, time had taken the edge off but it was still there. Ino sighed and flicked off the lights resisting the urge to run her fingers through his hair...just once.

Back in her bedroom she pushed the door shut and changed into a button up night shirt. The blond was about to pull on pajama pants but realized she would later regret it since Suna had a way of staying hot even into the dark hours of night. Deciding against it she climbed into her bed and underneath the covers...alone. It was bizarre. Ino had never imagined a time where Asuma would be under the same roof yet not in the same bed.

Well, things change she thought to herself. They had to, she couldn't have went on with him that way knowing he would never really care about her or that to him she apparently wasn't even worth an apology...but why had he come all the way to Suna. Why did he insist on staying. Why had he not even once tried to so much as suggest anything sexual.

"What the hell are you thinking Asuma." she whispered quietly, unsure if she even really wanted an answer.

Sleep slowly crept up around her, silencing her thoughts and dragging her down into it's comforting abyss.

**-xxxxXXXXxxxx-**

Asuma startled awake, chakra blade at the ready. The Jonin was disoriented for a moment before he realized where he was and slowly eased himself back down onto the couch. The room was dark but silvery light from the full moon spilled in through open curtains.

_Well this is progress...right?_

The Jonin laughed at his unceremonious fall from grace. Here he was, fucking ecstatic just to be sleeping on Ino's goddamn couch. It wasn't much, but he would take it. Just the thought of her asleep only steps away sent a strange calm through his being. He sat up quietly, the urge was overwhelming. He didn't want to touch her or even wake her, he just wanted to see her...Seeing her would be enough.

Asuma got up and stealthily made his way to her room. The door was slightly ajar. He briefly wondered if she'd been waiting for him but then shook his head dispelling the unlikely hope. Knowing that he was definitely reading way too much into nothing.

The bearded Jonin pushed the door open and slipped into the darkness, he paused and waited for his eyes to adjust. When they did Asuma made his way over to a chair adjacent to her bed and took a seat. The Kunoichi was sleeping on her back. Even through shadows he could make out her features and that shimmering golden hair fanned out over her pillow. The light blanket gently hugged the outline of her body, rising and falling with every measured breath. As always, she was beautiful. Asuma sat there utterly entranced by the sight he had missed more then any words could describe.

Completely oblivious to what he was doing, the Jonin pulled out his cigarettes and went through the familiar motions of lighting a smoke. The smell pulled Ino from her sleep immediately, but the Kunoichi didn't open her eyes. She just lay there and felt him, it was the closest they had been in a long time. Slowly her lids lifted revealing orbs of blue, she turned to face him with a yawn.

"If you're going to watch me sleep, the least you could do is not smoke."

Asuma froze and looked down at the glowing orange ember. _What an idiot_. With a sheepish smile he tapped the cigarette out on the surface of the pack before slipping it back inside with the others. The Jonin then placed them atop her desk and settled into the chair again, staring intently at the blond in front of him. Ino could only lay there and stare back. Minutes passed in silence. Finally he spoke.

"I love you."

Ino's heart almost stopped, shock made it difficult to register his words. There had to be some mistake. She sat up stunned.

"_What_ did you just say?"

Asuma's gaze never wavered. His eyes were steady, his expression sober.

"I love you Ino."

"Stop it Asuma," the blond snapped. Her shaking hand came up to her chest, suddenly she was finding breathing extremely difficult.

"I can't," he shrugged his shoulders helplessly.

Ino squeezed her eyes shut willing herself to calm down and make sense of all this. Suddenly his motive became clear. Her hand fell away with a heavy sigh.

"I can't believe you would actually say something like that just to get some ass."

Asuma smiled sadly and stood up to leave.

"I'm not trying to fuck you. For whatever it's worth, and that may not be much ... I just wanted you to know."

She knew at that moment in the depths of her being that he meant what he said. She also knew how much it must have taken the man who guarded his emotions so carefully to lay himself bare and admit something so private knowing he would most likely be met with rejection.

"Asuma..." The Jonin stopped and turned to find Ino patting the bed softly... inviting him in.

He didn't want her to think that's what he came here for but nothing in the world could have stopped him from going to her. His body was on auto-pilot. Asuma pushed the covers away and climbed between her legs, burrowing his hands into her hair. Cherishing the softness of the silky strands against his fingertips and the feeling of her warm legs around him.

The Sarutobi heir captured her lips, pulling her into a deep needy kiss. Ino's body arched up instinctively, she could feel his arousal pressing against her as his tongue gently parted her pout and delved into it's depths. It was just like the first time they had ever kissed. That familiar blend of her sweetness with his faint traces of menthol drove them both to the edge of control. Their kiss became hard, tempered with joint sounds of yearning, full of the unfed hunger they both harbored in silence for months. Suddenly Asuma pulled away, leaving Ino flushed.

He brushed his lips softly against hers, then kissed her cheeks and her nose, her chin then her neck. He didn't push any further, just lay there for a moment before pulling back to look at her.

"I'm sorry baby... I know it's not enough, but please...I miss you so fucking much."

Ino studied his face, his eyes were full of remorse and deep sadness. She ran her hands tenderly through his hair wondering how she still loved him this much after he'd hurt her so badly. It made no sense but there was no use in lying to him or herself.

"I missed you too." she whispered wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down to lay on her chest.

Asuma fell into her softness, cradling his arms protectively underneath the Kunoichi's back as her hand ran up and down his neck. She felt his weight shift. The Sarutobi heir propped up a little, allowing his fingers to come up and trace the curve of her waist then the swell of her breast. His eyes found hers and his hazel gaze searched her cobalt stare for permission. In response the girl brought her fingers up to the first button of her shirt and snapped it undone.

The Jonin smirked at the fact that she had finally found a medium of clothing he couldn't completely destroy. He pulled the rest of the buttons apart easily and his brows deepened in appreciation at the sight of her soft exposed breasts. Asuma got up and strode to her window, quickly pushing the curtains aside and allowing moonlight to fill the room. He turned back to the confused blond and simpered.

"I want to see you."

Before she could respond the agile shinobi was back on top of her, lavishing the two full globes with kisses. Suckling the peaks softly but firmly until she moaned in appreciation. Ino felt warm need gathering between her thighs, she let her hands roam over the smooth expanse of his muscular back and shoulders. It had been so long...too long with out him. Asuma dragged his tongue through the valley between her breasts and then kissed a pathway down her stomach, pausing to allow his wet organ to dip into her belly button briefly before continuing south, pressing hot kisses lower and lower until he reached the top of her panties.

When the sexy Sarutobi sat up and pulled them off, Ino didn't resist. Her body was practically screaming for him, even if she had wanted to, she couldn't have protested. Asuma allowed his gaze to fall back on the juncture between her thighs. The intensity of his stare only served to increase the heat burning at her core. Slowly he slid his hands down, running his palms against the silkiness of her inner thighs then firmly pushing them apart.

Ino gasped as cool air rushed over her bare sex. Asuma groaned, his dick jumped and fluid spilled from the tip. Her delicious folds lay exposed to his eyes, moist with her arousal, fleshy lips cradling her soft pink slit. His breath started to speed as the Jonin allowed his fingers to drag along the wet opening, tracing it from bottom to top then splaying the outer folds to reveal the tiny pink nub that was already swollen with her desire.

"Nnnnn...Asuma." Ino bucked her hips begging to be sated.

The Jonin happily obliged, though not in the way she had expected. Ino's eyes fluttered shut as she felt his mouth descend and close around the sensitive bundle. When he gave it a suck she fell back against the pillow in rapture and her hips rose to his mouth.

"_Ahhhh_..."

Asuma relished the taste of her, his tongue swirled around her clit then dipped lower pushing inside her passage, lapping up her sweetness with pleasure. Ino dug her nails into the covers, gritting her teeth to stop herself from screaming. The Sarutobi didn't let up, his mouth captured her folds suckling them each softly before thrusting his tongue back inside her, this time with a finger in tandem. It was too much. She looked down at him with pleading eyes.

"Asuma... please..._ahh_...I want you."

He smiled and shook his head.

"Not yet. Let me taste you first," he said huskily through soft kisses.

"You taste so good," he dipped his tongue back inside of her and dragged it up her slit, "_Mmm_...cum for me Ino."

Whether she wanted to or not, the minute Asuma latched onto her clit again and started sucking while his fingers pumped in and out of her seeping passage, the blond knew she was about to give him exactly what he asked for. As his pace quickened, the intensity of her ardor grew until Ino was writhing beneath his lips unable to stop the yearning wanton cries that fell. Asuma continued to stoke the fire, suckling harder until the kunoichi's thighs began to tremble and her back arched violently up off the bed, mouth agape caught in a silent scream, the sound stolen by the force of her climax as it tore through every nerve ending in her being. Her subsequent cries became whimpers as Asuma slowly backed off of the quivering sensitive flesh, pressing light kisses all over her dripping mound as he slipped his fingers from her. Ino lay in the mussed sheets panting weakly.

Asuma looked down at the Kunoichi spread and spent before him with a growl, it felt like all the blood in his body was rushing to his cock simultaneously. He slid up her frame and pressed her lips in a bruising kiss. Ino thread her fingers into his hair tugging lightly as she savored the taste of herself on him. She let her tongue run over each of his lips then slip inside his mouth, sweeping her own essence from every corner. When Asuma moaned against her. She reached down and hurriedly unfastened his pants, slipping her hand inside his boxers, shocked to feel how incredibly hard he was. The Kunoichi pulled back and looked down at his erect member in awe. The rigid bronzed shaft was pressed up against his stomach.

"Jesus." she whispered.

He followed her gaze down and inhaled sharply as he watched her hand curl around his burning flesh and slide upwards. He looked back at her, eyes full of lust.

"Don't be surprised. You know what you do to me."

Asuma stood, discarding his clothes quickly then dropped back down to fully remove Ino's shirt. He rolled the Kunoichi on her side and eased his body down behind hers. Spooning against her softness while one arm curved under to wrap across her chest and his other hand steadied her hip.

The Sarutobi nestled his face into her hair and inhaled her scent deeply, pausing momentarily before he clenched his jaw and slid himself inside her. Ino gasped. The feeling of his rigid length filling her up after so long was almost too much. Asuma shuddered, unprepared as usual for the tight wet heat now suctioned around him.

"God you fit around me so perfectly," he groaned hoarsely.

He pulled out and fondly stroked the curve of her ass, then gently arched her back with his hand, before slowly pushing himself inside her again, whispering into her ear.

"I love you so much... you know that."

Ino moaned. The combination of his tender words and the slow passionate way he was fucking her left her entire body burning. His mouth was so close to her ear that every labored breath was audible.

"I want you to come home."

"Mnnnngh," she cried out "...Asu-_ma_."

He kissed her shoulder as his hand dipped from her hip to her sex, stroking her clit to the rhythm of his thrusts.

"You're coming home because I need to be inside you just like this every night..._mnnnn_...I want... to wake up to you... every morning," Asuma could barely get the words out between his low groans.

Ino couldn't hold back her moans either. Their cries of passion mixed together. Gruff masculine ululation's infused with soft feminine mewls and whimpers filling the small room.

"I swear you're the only one I want..._god_ I need you so fucking bad Ino."

Ino began to rock back towards him, the angle he was thrusting into her allowed his dick to slide over that tiny spot inside her walls that made the world spin. She cried out.

"There..._ahhh_...there!"

In reply Asuma drew his hand back clutching her hip firmly and pushed deep inside her, faster this time making sure to hit that same spot with each thrust. He kissed her neck, sucking hard enough to leave a mark, biting the soft flesh to stop himself from crying out at how good she felt. Ino's hand came up to clutch his arm as he pounded into her warmth

"Asuma...I...love you."

_Jesus why did she have to say that._ The Jonin felt tremors shiver through him. The dam of his control broke loose under the pressure of his desire and the sensation of her soaking wet, tight orifice closed around his throbbing member. Ino felt his rough thrusts become sporadic as he neared his breaking point. Both of their bodies were slick. Asuma closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against her back unable to stifle himself any longer.

"Ughh...baby I can't... I can't stop..." his hand reached up to clutch her breast pulling her back on him in earnest. He moaned hungrily.

"God...You feel so good..._mmm_ please let me....let me cum inside you..."

Ino arched her back unable to answer as the powerful waves of another orgasm rose in her belly. She reached back and buried a hand in his hair desperately clinging to him as she sobbed.

"I'm cuming...god Asuma...ahhhhh!"

Wetness spilled all over him as she shook, drenching his dick with her climax. Asuma pulled her down on him with a growl, over and over again, clutching her so hard that he left angry red finger prints in the wake of his hands. Suddenly his head fell back with a gasp and his load shot deep inside of her, spilling into her womb as spasm's overtook him.

"_Uhhhngggg_....baby...".

There were no more words. When his release began to ebb all he could do was wrap his arms around her and spread hot kisses across her shoulder before letting his head fall against the pillow-top, panting heavily. Ino's arms came up to overlap his, caressing them tenderly. They lay there holding each other, equally breathless.

Knowing that he usually preferred his space after he climaxed, Ino found some strength and started to move away but Asuma immediately tightened his grip, his softening length still pulsing deep inside of her.

"No... I want you to stay right there," he whispered sleepily.

Ino smiled, silent tears rimmed her eyes and burned down her cheek, soaking into the pillow below. The blond curled back into his chest as the exhausted Jonin fell into a deep sleep. She had missed him, she missed him so much that her heart couldn't even contain the emotions that now overflowed spilling into a river of quiet tears. Whatever this thing they had was called, it was a mess...but she loved that fucking mess. And at least now she finally knew they could clean it up...together.

.

* * *

**Ok...I have a confession to make...I've been keeping a BIG secret from you guys...but *sighs* I'm ready to come clean, in the Next and FINAL chapter: "The Night Blossom" Prepare yourselves! Don't forget to REVIEW!**


	7. The Night Blossom

And _finally_ the **EPILOGUE! **Don't forget to** REVIEW!**

-Lei-

* * *

**THE NIGHT BLOSSOM**

_Ino smiled, silent tears rimmed her eyes and burned down her cheek, soaking into the pillow below. The blond curled back into his chest as the exhausted Jonin fell into a deep sleep. She had missed him, she missed him so much that her heart couldn't even contain the emotions that now overflowed spilling into a river of quiet tears. Whatever this thing they had was called, it was a mess...but she loved that fucking mess. And at least now she finally knew they could clean it up...together._

**-xxxxXXXXxxxx-**

Thunder rumbled deeply in the mountains as rain continued to pour down over Konoha, blanketing the streets with a glossy sheen. She loved the smell of rain. It was earthy and fresh, washing away everything impermanent and leaving behind order even in chaos; new beginnings from bitter ends. If only life was always that simple.

It was the third night of rain and to the robed woman it seemed like the sky was bleeding with the truth. Crimson eyes pulled back from the summer shower and came to rest on her potted plants outside the window. She hoped the resilient sprouts could survive the continuous pelting without drowning. Most flowers bloomed in spring but this year, she had on a passing whim cultivated a special bud, one that for all her effort would bloom only once, in early summer and in the darkness of night.

It seemed like an excessive amount of work for such a fleeting reward, but the splendor of the Tan-Hua¹ was said to be so great that time was of no object. Upon hearing that, Kurenai had immediately wanted to see it for herself. This raved about gorgeous fragrant white blossom, coaxed forth by moonlight. Fabled to hold the spirit of the tragic immortal nymph Bakawali²; who in that one night would not only offer the fleeting gift of life to the nocturnal bud, but also bode of new life within the one who had patiently awaited it's bloom and tended it's needs.

Steady rain began to taper off to a drizzle. Leaving as quickly as it had descended, the storm peeled back heavy clouds while it receded to the east. Unveiling in its wake a night sky littered with stars and a full moon shining bright with silvery effervescence. It was almost midnight. She closed her eyes and passed the time listening to the occasional patter of raindrops falling from leaves and awnings as strong gusts of wind jostled them free from their hiding places.

When her eyes reopened and fell on the bud, the petals had begun unfurling, shimmering with dewey ivory brilliance and reaching upwards, as if begging the night sky to embrace them. She pushed herself off the couch and slid the window open allowing the incredibly sweet scent emanating from the flower to fill the dark room.

Her Tan-Hua was only a couple of months old and these odd plants often times didn't produce a flower for three years...Kurenai should have been surprised, but she was not. The omen nestled in the beautiful ephemeral white blossom was yet another confirmation of what she already knew.

She sighed. Unexpected as it was, it was just her luck, that the last remnant of her time with Asuma was one from which she would never be able to part.

Kurenai looked out into the distance wondering if out there in Suna he felt it too. The tiny quietly budding existence within her...that unforeseen everlasting tie that would now bind them both together...forever.

**-xxxxXXXXxxxx-**

**(TBC...)

* * *

**

**A/N: **You all know what this means right...Another FIC is on the way! The preview for that will go up as another chapter 2day or 2moro...AHHH what am I doing to myself lol!? I tried to incorporate all the plot points I came up with into this story but I didn't want the growth of Ino and Asuma's **LURVIN** to get lost in too many crazy Kurenai details. So I saved this twist for the end and I will elaborate on it in my third and LAST story in the Asuma x Ino series **EVERLASTING TIES** (It's the last because I think more then three fics on one plot is just insane!)

¹_**Epiphyllum oxypetalum: **_(**Dutchman's Pipe/Tan Hua/Bunga Bakawali**) is a species of cactus and one of the most cultivated species in the genus. It is also referred to as **Night blooming Cereus.** Widely cultivated in many places, its true origin has never been fully understood. Linked to the Legend of "BAKAWALI" in most S.E. Asian countries. These very fragrant trumpet-shaped flowers, which bloom for only one night in June or July, are up to 4 inches wide and as much as 8 inches long. The waxy, creamy-white, many-petaled flowers are followed by a red-orange, short-spined elliptical fruit about 3 inches long.

² **Bakawali:** Some of you may be wondering about the flower and the Bakawali legend's meaning. I had come across this beautiful flower called the Night blooming Cereus/Dutchman's Pipe it grows on some of the islands of Japan and much like the cherry blossom it's gorgeous but it's life span is tragically short. It blooms for only one night, once a year and then wilts. Despite this it's often tied in many Southeastern Asian countries to the legend of Bakawali, which has many variations but overall seems to symbolize fertility, beauty, sacrifice and rebirth. Not only does the legend have many variations, the flower does as well. It's known by many names and has many different species. (I've listed a few in the footnotes) Because of what it symbolized for Kurenai in this story, I chose to run with the name Tan Hua (mandarin name for the Night Blooming Cereus) and use the Hindi connotation of the legend which is basically the tale of an immortal nymph who's incredible beauty is praised even in the heavens. But she falls in love with a human prince and is thus punished by the gods and interred in a marble statue for 12 years. The mortal prince tends to the statue diligently waiting for her return but over time the statue is buried in the ruins of the temple that housed it and eventually a majestic tree pushes it's way through the rubble, at midnight on the eve of the twelfth year, from the tree's single blossom the nymph Bakawali is reborn. Now it gets a bit muddled here, because technically the Night blooming cereus is from the cactus family and doesn't seed, but in folklore the short living flower remains an omen of fertilization. In some cultures it's said that even a woman who's barren can conceive if she eats the leaves of a mustard plant sowed where a Bunga Bakawali (another name for the Tan Hua) once bloomed. The child resulting, regardless of it's gender is said to be a reincarnation of the immortal Bakawali's spirit as she continues to progress through her states of being.


	8. SEQUEL!

I wanted to post this preview much sooner but I just HAD to finish Chapter 6 of **Risk & Choice** before my KakaSaku fans hacked me with a virus for not updating in like two months...plus it was the holidays and blah blah lol you get the point! I also wanted to wait until I was almost finished with Chapter One so that there wouldn't be too much time in between this preview and the _full_ first chappy actually going up. So here it is... strap yourselves in because I plan to bring the SMEX and the DRAAAAMA! Happy New Year!

-Lei-

* * *

**EVERLASTING TIES****: (SUMMARY) **The third and final M rated installment of my Asuma x Ino series! Just when Asuma gets Ino back to Konoha _and_ back into his bed. The secret Kurenai's been keeping threatens to take the blond away for good. Unable to fathom a life without her and after he'd vowed to earn back Ino's trust at any cost Asuma must once again find room in his life for the two women who represent both his unwavering strength and his ultimate weakness. Twisted fate suddenly strikes and three will realize...some bonds can never be broken.

...

**SMOKE SIGNS & SECOND CHANCES (Chapter One Excerpt)**

Asuma took a deep drag, allowing a cloud of tobacco to fill his lungs and the nicotine to soothe his rising aggression. His eyes narrowed as they trailed the young ANBU operative currently taking his leave from the Yamanaka Flower Shop.

Most of Ino's friends knew that she usually worked for her parents whenever she had time off, and so dropped in to visit her; but the Inuzuka had been here every single day this week. And his timing always "happened" to perfectly overlap with Asuma's.

The Sarutobi heir knew Kiba was sending him a blatant 'fuck you' but regrettably, the Jonin had promised Ino that he would steer clear of the canine tamer. So the current urge to kill the cocky little shit would have to remain unsatisfied. The short fused man flicked his cigarette away in aggravation and head for the shop.

The quaint business was thankfully devoid of customers and since the door was propped open, the bell didn't sound when Asuma entered. He smiled as his hazel eyes fell on a long golden pony-tail.

Ino was leaning over the cashiers counter on the customer side, busy filling out inventory sheets for the day. The handsome shinobi simply watched her for a moment. Both of them had just recently returned to Konoha, and after everything that had happened between them, just the familiar sight of her back here in this shop filled him with relief.

Convincing Ino to come home from Suna was no easy task. In the end it took months, and a shitload of persuading. But god Asuma would do it all again in a heartbeat. Especially the many nights filled with _physical_ persuasion...he definitely enjoyed those immensely.

The bearded Jonin slipped up behind the busy girl, making sure to expertly suppress his chakra and completely erase his presence. Ino startled when she felt masculine weight suddenly curving behind her and pressing her body firmly into the counter she was leaning against. Before she could mentally kick herself for allowing her guard to drop, a knowing smile crossed her features. The familiar blend of smoke and spice immediately gave the 'stranger' away.

"You should try erasing your scent next time too."

With his cover blown, Asuma gave a deep chuckle and wrapped an arm around Ino's body. Dipping his mouth to nip and suck at the sensitive surface of her neck.

"Mmm no, cause then you might have thought I was your _other_ boyfriend," he murmured against the smooth skin.

Ino's breath caught as a large devious hand found it's way to her breast.

"I don't know who else would be touching me like this," she pointed out breathlessly.

"Oh I'm sure Kiba would _love_ to," Asuma growled, a portion of his previous aggression returning.

"Hmmm are you jealous?" Ino purred mischievously. She knew just how much it annoyed Asuma that she allowed Kiba to come visit her, and the Kunoichi secretly relished in that piece of information.

"I don't need to be jealous Ino."

The Sarutobi rocked his hips against her, pressing his delicious, imposing hard-on into soft curves as a reminder of what Kiba definitely lacked. The blond stifled a moan that was half aroused and half frustrated. Yes, they _both_ knew damn well that Asuma Sarutobi was the proud owner of an insanely perfect cock, which he regularly used to torture his former student in the most incredibly sinful ways...but the stubborn Yamanaka wasn't about to feed the bearded Jonin's ego so easily.

"Hmph, I forgot you're _way_ too fucking arrogant to be jealous," Ino replied with trademark sarcasm.

The hazel eyed Jonin smirked darkly, "It's got nothing to do with arrogance. I can always just kill him."

"Asuma! You promised." Ino scolded.

The Kunoichi managed to turn herself around and press her palms to the rugged Shinobi's chest in an effort to show him she was serious. Asuma rolled his eyes, he was sick and tired of the way Ino constantly took up for the meddling Inuzuka. He knew it was just another one of her little get back games, but his tolerance for those was quickly meeting it's limit.

"I don't give a shit _what_ I promised. It's bad enough he comes here every goddamn day to spite me. If he touches you..." he snarled, mentally running through all the ways he would make Kiba rue the day he was born.

Ino sighed and started to break away, the busy blond was not in the mood to deal with Asuma's possessive overkill. The Jonin quickly placed both hands on the counter-top trapping the Kunoichi in between them.

"If you stopped hanging out with him we wouldn't have this problem," he growled lowly.

"You're not really in the position to tell me what I can and _can't_ do...are you," the blond bit back, eyes burning with defiance.

Asuma huffed in frustration and pulled his arms away, "Dammit Ino...Are you going to hold that shit over my head forever?"

"Do you expect me to just forget about it?!" She snapped.

Ino knew she was giving him a hard time, but she couldn't help it. As much as they tried to put his betrayal behind them, a small sliver of resentment still lurked in her heart. Part of the rebellious Kunoichi absolutely _loathed_ the fact that her feelings for Asuma could so easily break her resolve. Here she was back in Konoha, back with _him,_ after she had vowed to never give him another chance to hurt her. It was thrilling, frustrating and scary, to love someone that much...Especially someone who she still didn't know if she could ever trust again....

{**TBC**}

* * *

**So...are you looking forward to it hmm?? Woo, I am!! Chapter Uno POSTS 1/10! REVIEEW!**


	9. ET Has Arrived!

Guess what.....It's here! Happy weekend loves! Chapter One of **Everlasting Ties** has **just** been posted...so go on *shoos you* run off and enjoy the AsumaxIno lemon-pie!

-Lei-

* * *

**HURRAH FOR FIRST CHAPTERS & SEQUELS TO SEQUELS!!**


End file.
